Sesshoumaru pierde la memoria
by Yazmina500
Summary: El grupo de Sesshoumaru se encuentra con Naraku y el demonio se ve obligado a proteger a Rin, pero para desgracia recibe un golpe que lo deja inconsciente... (Próximo a actualizar entre Septiembre y Octubre, lean mi perfil para saber un poco mas)
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos... primero que nada feliz navidad!!! jejeje, aquí les traigo este nuevo fic para que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y toda su historia, personajes y correlacionados que estén dentro de su mundo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Sesshoumaru pierde la memoria.**

**Capitulo 1. Un cambio radical**

Se encontraba solo, ninguno de sus sirvientes estaba cerca, estaba malherido, su cuerpo no le respondía y ya hace más de tres días que estaba así, despertó poco a poco, se intenta levantar pero le costaba mucho, tenía heridas graves, pero porque, no lo sabía, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro viendo a su alrededor, al parecer estaba en medio del bosque, pero como termino ahí, trata de recordar aunque sea algo, aún así solo consigue que le duela la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru: Pero como… llegue a este lugar, donde estoy… ¿quien soy?

Así era, no recordaba nada, algo debió golpearlo muy fuerte, ya no sabía ni quien era, lo que había sucedido fue…

Recuerdo olvidado, hace tres días.

Sesshoumaru había encontrado el escondite de Naraku por pura casualidad, pero tenía una gran desventaja ya que Lin y Jaken también estaban cerca del campo de batalla, Naraku constantemente atacaba a los sirvientes de Sesshoumaru sabiendo perfectamente que él se pondría delante de ellos para defenderlos, después de varios ataque seguidos Sesshoumaru comenzaba a cansarse, no podía acercarse, si lo hacía atacaría a su grupo y ellos no se podían ir por una barrera que no les dejaba salir de ese lugar, sin que Sesshoumaru se percatará, Naraku logra hacer que unos de sus restos llegue a Lin y la aprisiona cortándole poco a poco la respiración.

Lin retorciéndose en el suelo: Señor… Sesshou…ma…ru…

Sesshoumaru al notar lo que pasó, se distrae: ¡Lin!

Naraku aprovecha y logra destruir la armadura de Sesshoumaru, a él no le importó en lo más mínimo solo corrió hasta donde estaba Lin, estaba frente a ella levanta su espada firme apuntando al cuerpo de la pequeña, Jaken se horroriza, que iba a hacer su amo.

Jaken: Amo que va a hacer.

Sesshoumaru: Lin quédate quieta, te quitare esa repugnante cosa de encima.

Lin acentúa con la cabeza cierra los ojos con fuerza y espera que su amo ataque, escucha el ruido de la espada, abre los ojos y ve a solo unos centímetros la filosa hoja de la espada, ve como baja lentamente cortando ese resto de Naraku y dejándola libre.

Jaken muy aliviado: Hay que gran susto me di.

Sesshoumaru: Lin estás bien.

Lin: Sí, gracias a usted señor Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru susurra: Me alegro de que estés bien.

Naraku ataca: Que descuidado de su parte, no baje la guardia así contra mí.

Sesshoumaru solo llega a ver uno de los tentáculos de Naraku, después nada ya que es golpeado por este y lo hace chocar contra una gran roca que había en ese lugar, Lin y Jaken no lo creyeron a pesar de haberlo visto con sus propios ojos, Sesshoumaru escupe algo de sangre y cae al suelo inconsciente, tenía una herida grave en el estomago por ese ataque y otra herida en la cabeza por el golpe que había recibido en la roca, en ese momento Naraku esta por dar el golpe final pero siente como decenas de cuchillas le pasan por detrás hiriéndolo gravemente.

Naraku molesto: Kagura, maldita traidora.

Kagura esquiva a Naraku y va con Sesshoumaru: Recién ahora te das cuenta de eso.

Naraku furioso: Te mataré, sabes que yo tengo…

Kagura lo interrumpe: Ya no Naraku, mientras estabas en tu pelea yo registre todo el castillo y encontré mi corazón, ahora soy libre y pienso empezar a usarla para salvar a Sesshoumaru.

Dicho esto se acerca a Sesshoumaru y lo levanta como puede luego saca una pluma y se monta en ella, Jaken y Lin la siguen subidos en A-Un, pero Naraku y hace que se separen, A-Un se va en dirección al este y Kagura va al oeste, sabía que tendría que dejar a Sesshoumaru en algún lugar pero todavía no era seguro, después de unas horas atardece, ya estaban muy lejos, Naraku no los buscaría, la dama de los vientos finalmente baja a un bosque cercano y deja a Sesshoumaru en las raíces de un gran árbol, lo tenía que dejar y servir como señuelo para que su antiguo amo no lo encontrará a él.

Fin de este recuerdo.

Sesshoumaru estaba de pie después de varios intentos, comenzó a caminar por el bosque, no sabía a donde ir, tampoco donde averiguar quien era, o que era, ni se acordaba que era un demonio; las horas pasaron se hizo de noche, estaba un poco cansado, pero siguió adelante al ver humo entre medio de los árboles, seguramente habría alguien cerca, pero no tenía idea de quienes eran, Sesshoumaru siguió caminando pero se encontró un pequeño barranco, y se detuvo.

Sesshoumaru: Por poco, que bueno que me di cuenta de esto.

En ese momento sintió un gran dolor en sus oídos, estaba escuchando un zumbido muy fuerte trata de cubrir sus oídos pero no podía, recién en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no tenía el brazo izquierdo, el zumbido se hizo más fuerte, de repente se detuvo, era un alivió pero en ese momento se resbala y cae por el barranco, se levanta muy aturdido por esa caída.

Sesshoumaru: Que torpe he sido, me pregunto si soy así siempre. (N/A: Claro que no Sesshy, pero ahora esta medio menso por la culpa de Naraku T_T)

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar ya que ese molesto ruido que lo molestaba volvió a ser emitido, parecía una especie de silbido, más bien era un silbato para entrenar perros, así era quienes tenían ese fuego en medio del bosque eran Inuyasha y sus amigos, claramente este silbato era usado por Ahome, ya que sabía perfectamente que Inuyasha tenía oídos muy sensibles, Shippou y Kirara también pero ellos tenían las orejas tapadas con algodón que la misma Ahome se los puso, podían oír fácilmente el silbido, pero no les molestaba ya que apenas lo sentían, pero Inuyasha se revolcaba en el piso de dolor.

Ahome deja el silbato: Inuyasha si me vuelves a molestar lo haré sonar todo el día me escuchaste.

Inuyasha más aterrado que nunca ya que ese sonido lo destrozaba: Claro Ahome no haré nada. (Piensa) _Prefiero que diga osuwari mil veces es menos doloroso. _

Ahome: Ahora voy al río, voy a lavar mi ropa y vuelvo enseguida.

Miroku: Muy bien señorita Ahome, nosotros ya nos iremos a dormir por favor tenga cuidado.

Ahome toma su mochila y va rumbo al río, al llegar saca su ropa y el jabón empieza a lavar, mira de un lado a otro sentía una presencia muy familiar pero no reconocía bien de quien era, mira en frente del río, dios mío Sesshoumaru estaba del otro lado, pensó en salir corriendo pero observó por un momento y ve que él cae por un simple tropiezo, acaso ese era realmente Sesshoumaru, se acerco pasando el río caminando ya que no era profundo, lo miro de reojo, parecía estar malherido además de cansado.

Ahome aún dudando de lo que hacía: Oye te encuentras bien.

Sesshoumaru miro hacía arriba con un rostro casi angelical: Sí, porque lo preguntas.

Ahome se sonroja y piensa: _Realmente el es Sesshoumaru, su rostro no muestra frialdad… más bien tiene una mirada muy calida, además ahora su rostro parece ser como el de un niño que no sabe a donde ir, parece perdido, además que ahora se ve más lindo. _(Habla) Solo era curiosidad, dime porque te caíste.

Sesshoumaru se levanta: La verdad no es la primera vez que me caigo este día, creo que con esta ya son siete u ocho veces.

Ahome no lo creía: Dime y esas heridas.

Sesshoumaru mirándose: No sé, las tenía cuando desperté.

Ahome: Hace cuanto que estás en el bosque.

Sesshoumaru confundido: Tampoco lo sé, pero dime por casualidad ¿nos hemos visto antes?

Ahome también confundida: ¿No me recuerdas?

Sesshoumaru: Para ser sincero, no recuerdo nada, creo que perdí la memoria con algún golpe fuerte o algo así, bueno además de los que ya me he dado solo.

Ahome por fin entendió su extraño comportamiento: Vaya que mal te ha ido, lamento que hayas perdido la memoria.

Sesshoumaru: Tarde o temprano recordaré, pero dime de verdad nunca nos hemos visto, me pareces conocida.

Ahome: Bueno si, porque quieres saber.

Sesshoumaru: Es que… bueno como no recuerdo y pensé, que debía encontrar a alguien para que me ayude.

Ahome más sorprendida que nunca: Quieres que alguien te ayude a ti, pero tú…

Sesshoumaru muy confundido: ¿Yo que?

Ahome: No, nada importante, dime no recuerdas nada de nada.

Sesshoumaru: No, dime ¿sabes mi nombre?

Ahome: Sí, tampoco recuerdas como te llamas.

Sesshoumaru: No, por eso te lo pregunto.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru, así te llamas.

Sesshoumaru la mira: ¿Sesshoumaru? (Se ríe lo cual era muy raro en él) no sé pero mi propio nombre me suena gracioso.

Ahome nunca pensó ver algo así: ¿Te estas riendo?

Sesshoumaru la mira: Sí, tiene algo de malo.

Ahome: Bueno, la verdad es que tu siempre eras muy callado y no sonreías, bueno al menos no en frente de alguien, ahora eres muy distinto.

Sesshoumaru: Supongo, y también podrías decirme tu nombre ¿no?

Ahome: Soy Ahome Higurashi.

Sesshoumaru: Es un nombre lindo.

Ahome se sonroja, Sesshoumaru diciendo eso era un milagro tras otro el que vivía en ese instante: Arigato.

Sesshoumaru: No es nada, pero ahí algo más lindo que tu nombre (La toma del mentón) y eso es tu bello rostro.

Ahome sonríe: Sesshoumaru me harás sonrojar.

Sesshoumaru también sonríe: Hace rato que estas así sabes.

Ahome se sentía feliz por lo que le habían dicho: Sí ya me di cuenta.

Sesshoumaru se separa: Dime viajas sola.

Ahome: Claro que no, viajo con mis amigos.

Sesshoumaru: Como se llaman ellos.

Ahome: Bueno en mi grupo hay cinco si cuento a la mascota de mi amiga, ella se llama Sango, su mascota Kirara, después esta un monje bastante pervertido su nombre es Miroku, también un pequeño zorrito mágico, él se llama Shippou y al último esta Inuyasha…

Sesshoumaru: Inu…yasha… ¡Ah! (Lleva su mano a la cabeza)

Ahome preocupada: Sesshoumaru que pasa.

Sesshoumaru: No lo sé, pero ese nombre, ese nombre, me duele… ¡Ah! duele.

Ahome aún preocupada: Sesshoumaru tranquilo.

Sesshoumaru retrocede unos pasos: Me duele mucho.

Ahome lo agarra del brazo y hace que la mire: Sesshoumaru tranquilo, mírame, dime estas bien, que sucede.

Sesshoumaru ve a Ahome a los ojos, después de unos momentos el dolor cesa y parece desaparecer por completo, el solo mirarla parecía calmarlo.

Sesshoumaru con algo de rubor en sus mejillas: Perdona, te debí preocupar.

Ahome piensa súper confundida: _X_X Sesshoumaru disculpándose, si esto no es un sueño entonces me intoxique con los remedios de tanto usarlos con mis amigos. _

Sesshoumaru la mira: o.o? Pasa algo.

Ahome volviendo en sí: No, no es nada, solo me quede pensando.

Sesshoumaru: Ya veo.

Ahome: Dime no había nadie contigo.

Sesshoumaru: No, cuando desperté estaba solo.

Ahome: Que extraño.

Sesshoumaru confundido: ¿Por qué?

Ahome: Bueno según lo que se tu siempre viajabas con un pequeño grupo, un sapo verde jeje bueno así le digo yo porque no recuerdo su nombre, también un dragón de dos cabezas y una niña humana pero tendría que pensarlo no me acuerdo sus nombres, no los veo muy seguido contigo.

Sesshoumaru: Pues no los he visto. (En ese momento un hilo de sangre sale de su boca)

Ahome preocupada: Sesshoumaru que sucede, estás sangrando.

Sesshoumaru presiona su estomago adolorido: Mi herida se abrió de nuevo.

Ahome: ¿De nuevo? Entonces ya se ha abierto antes.

Sesshoumaru: Sí, pero esta vez… (Tose sangre, cae arrodillado y susurra) duele más que antes.

Ahome muy preocupada: Aguanta un poco, traeré mi mochila, hay tengo medicina y vendas.

Ahome corre al otro lado del río pero al regresar se resbala y se lastima la pierna, aún así se levanta y pasa a la otra parte del río para estar con Sesshoumaru, él tenía una herida grave y por alguna razón no se podía cerrar a pesar de que pasaron más de tres días, claro ninguno de los dos sabía eso.

Sesshoumaru muy débil: Ahome tu pierna esta… sangrando.

Ahome ser pone a su lado: No es nada, recuéstate, tengo que ver la herida.

Sesshoumaru solo hace lo que ella le ordena, Ahome le quita la camisa, cuando ve la causa del dolor no lo creía, parecía alguna parte del cuerpo de otro demonio, lo peor de todo era que parecía seguir viva, solo recordaba a un demonio, más bien a un híbrido que podía hacer algo así, Naraku, pero como llego a herirlo de esa manera Ahome reviso que tan profunda era herida, con saber eso no le bastaba, tenía que sacar eso de ahí pero la única forma era abriendo más la herida lo malo era que no tenía anestesia y no sabía que hacer, toma un bisturí de la caja de primeros auxilios con las manos temblorosas, pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo, Sesshoumaru estaba adormecido seguramente se había desmayado por causa del dolor.

Ahome piensa: _¿Que hago? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer que mis manos dejen de temblar?… Tengo miedo, que tal si le hago más daño… no, no puedo hacerlo. _

El bisturí cae de las temblorosas manos de Ahome quedando clavado en el suelo en ese momento Sesshoumaru reacciona.

Sesshoumaru mira el bisturí: ¿Que es eso?

Ahome: Estabas despierto.

Sesshoumaru: Sí, dime… que te sucede, pareces… asustada.

Ahome: Y lo estoy, acabo de encontrar la razón de porque tu herida no se cierra, tienes una parte de otro monstruo dentro de la herida, no sé si pueda sacarla, y si me equivoco yo… yo…

Ahome no puede más y comienza a llorar, Sesshoumaru al ver caer las lágrimas de su rostro levanta la mano y la pone sobre la mano de ella, Ahome lo mira sorprendida, acaso trataba de hacerla sentir mejor, luego ve que él aleja su mano y la lleva al bisturí, lo saca y después se lo muestra a ella.

Sesshoumaru: Has lo que puedas.

Ahome: ¡¿Que?! Sabiendo que si cometo un error puedo hacerte más daño, aún así confías en mí, ¿por qué confías tanto en mí Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru sonríe: Porque ahora solo te tengo a ti como apoyo, además… se que no me harás daño, si realmente no lo quieres así.

Ahome no lo podía creer, Sesshoumaru le confiaba ahí su salud, aún sabiendo que podría ser herido nuevamente no le importó, ella toma el bisturí con los dedos algo temblorosos pero poco después de tomarlo Sesshoumaru toma su mano y la sostiene firmemente.

Ahome sonrojada: Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sonríe: Tranquila, lo harás bien.

Ahome sintió que todo el temor se esfumo en ese momento: Arigato, te dolerá… se que te será difícil pero, trata de no moverte o puedo cortar mal.

Sesshoumaru: Bien, haré lo posible.

Esto sería similar a una operación de emergencia como las que Ahome miraba en la tele, pero ahora ella tendría que hacer una, comenzó lento rasgando un poco la herida, Sesshoumaru sintió el corte pero trato de mantenerse tranquilo y de no moverse, reprimía cada movimiento y como mucho daba un grito ahogado dando a señal que le dolía mucho y más aún fue aumentando conforme Ahome abría la herida lo suficiente, después dejo de sentir los cortes, ella se había detenido para ponerse unos guantes de plástico que le había dado su madre, nunca imagino que los usaría, trato de sacar lo que había incrustado en su cuerpo, parecía un tentáculo pero era muy duro, Ahome no podía sacarlo casi parecía que estaba unido al cuerpo de Sesshoumaru.

Ahome aún tratando: No puedo sacarlo.

Sesshoumaru le sujeta el brazo: Ahome… lo haré yo, déjalo.

Ahome se separa: Que quieres decir con…

Ahome no pudo terminar de hablar porque vio como Sesshoumaru puso su mano sobre el tentáculo y lo arranco de su cuerpo, grito de dolor, pero trato de suprimirlo lo más que pudo, luego lanzo lejos aquel detestable pedazo de carne.

Sesshoumaru con la respiración agitada: Ahome, que pasa.

Ahome molesta y preocupada: Y me lo preguntas, mira lo que te has hecho.

Sesshoumaru: Esto es grave, pero… solo para los humanos, yo… soy un demonio, al menos de eso me di cuenta.

Ahome: No importa, es grave y punto, trata de sentarte voy a vendarte de inmediato.

Sesshoumaru: No creo que pueda, me duele demasiado el cuerpo… como para moverme.

Ahome: Bueno, no importa…

Ahome revisa en la caja de primeros auxilios, luego de un minuto encuentra un ungüento para cicatrizar heridas, pero primero limpia la sangre de la herida, luego toma un poco y comienza a pasarlo por la herida, Sesshoumaru al sentir como pasa sus dedos con delicadeza siente que el corazón se le acelera, no sabía bien lo que era, pero le gustaba ese sutil tacto que hacía en su cuerpo, poco a poco fue cerrando los ojos y termino durmiéndose, Ahome una vez terminada su labor guarda todo cuidadosamente y saca de su mochila una muda de ropa limpia, sabía que Sesshoumaru estaría un buen rato durmiendo, se alejo un poco a donde el río era más profundo, se quito la ropa y entro a las frías aguas, pero lo que no supo fue que Sesshoumaru despertó al sentir que ella ya no estaba cerca, se sentó de golpe sin sentir el dolor de la herida y busco con la mirada, cuando ve hacía atrás y la encuentra bañándose con solo el agua para cubrir su cuerpo sintió el corazón a mil por hora, se noto el sonrojo en su cara, volvió a acostarse cuando Ahome estaba por mirar, seguro lo había visto, pero esperaba equivocarse, Ahome solo lo había visto moverse en el suelo así que sale rápido del agua y se va detrás de algunos arbusto para vestirse, después sale y vuelve con él.

Ahome: Dormiste solo unos minutos deberías descansar más.

Sesshoumaru: Es fácil de decir pero, no de hacer… según parece no estoy acostumbrado a dormir mucho.

Ahome: Entiendo, Sesshoumaru, (Se sonroja) dime acaso tú… te levantaste hace un rato.

Sesshoumaru piensa: _Si le digo la verdad seguro se va a molestar, será mejor no decirle que la he visto. _

Ahome impaciente: Que pasa.

Sesshoumaru: No me levante, hace solo un momento que desperté.

Ahome sintió alivio al oírlo: Ya veo, menos mal.

Sesshoumaru: Porque.

Ahome sonrojada: Bueno es que… fui a darme un baño cerca de aquí.

Sesshoumaru se sonroja y recuerda el cuerpo de la chica sin nada sobre él, como había venido a este mundo, Ahome lo ve extrañada, acerca su rostro al de él notando el sonrojo que tenía, él gira la cabeza, que sentía, acaso se estaba enamorando de ella, Ahome puso su mano en la frente de él, no tenía fiebre lo cual era raro después de todo tenía una herida grave, se levanto del piso.

Ahome: Puedes levantarte.

Sesshoumaru: Sí, al menos eso creo.

Ahome: Ahora que estás curado tal vez puedas moverte mejor.

Sesshoumaru se intenta levantar, por falta de equilibrio casi cae hacía adelante pero en vez de eso queda justo frente a Ahome rozando por muy poco sus labios, ambos se sonrojan y miran en direcciones contrarias.

Sesshoumaru apenado: Lo siento mucho, fue mi culpa.

Ahome muy sonrojada: Esta bien no te preocupes, además no estabas del todo seguro… debí saber que podrías perder el equilibrio.

Sesshoumaru: Supongo… Ahome dime para que me quieres levantado.

Ahome: Es que, bueno lo mejor es irnos de aquí en cuanto los monstruos sientan el olor de tu sangre vendrán a este lugar, será mejor ir a otro lado.

Sesshoumaru: Entiendo.

Ahome: Ven, no puedo llevarte con mi grupo, pero al menos estarás más cerca.

Sesshoumaru: Sí.

* * *

Que pasará ahora???

Inuyasha lo descubrira???

Solo lo sabran en el siguiente cap...


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, no olos hice esperar demasiado verdad n_n, espero les guste el cap

* * *

**Capitulo 2. Corazones heridos.**

Ahome cruza el río con algunos problemas, Sesshoumaru lo mismo, antes de llegar a la otra orilla Ahome se resbala pero no cae, Sesshoumaru la había sujetado de la cintura, lo hacía de una forma muy posesiva, ella se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca, él al darse cuenta de lo que hacía la suelta pero cuando da unos pasos hacía atrás él es quien cae a las aguas del río.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru estas bien.

Sesshoumaru se levanta goteando agua: Sí, no es nada… al menos tú no te mojaste.

Ahome se ríe un poco: No te hubieses preocupado.

Sesshoumaru: Bueno ahora ya no importa que lo digas.

Ahome: Es cierto, (Lo toma de la mano) vamos.

Sesshoumaru se sonroja y sigue a Ahome por el bosque sin decir nada, después de unos minutos lo suelta y él queda muy confundido.

Sesshoumaru: Pasa algo.

Ahome: No, pero no puedo dejar que te acerques más de esta distancia, vendré en un rato a hacerte compañía.

Sesshoumaru: Esta bien, ve, yo te espero.

Ahome camina hasta perderse de vista, Sesshoumaru al sentir su presencia lejos se sienta en las raíces de un árbol y trata de olvidar lo que vio, pero no podía hacer tal cosa, decidió dormir un poco más al menos debía intentarlo, mientras Ahome ya había llegado a donde estaba su grupo, pero Inuyasha no estaba, ella miro de un lado al otro y vio las serpientes cazadoras de almas, lo sabía fue con Kikyou de nuevo, ella siempre se daba una esperanza falsa, él nunca la amaría, se lo tenía que grabar en la cabeza de una vez por todas, camino siguiendo las serpientes de Kikyou hasta que llego y ahí los vio, Inuyasha y Kikyou entregándose físicamente al otro, demostrando lo mucho que se amaban, Ahome comenzó a llorar, reprimió lo más que pudo las ganas de gritar y salio corriendo.

Ahome piensa: _Lo sabía, siempre lo supe, Inuyasha solo ama a Kikyou… nunca tendrá espacio en su corazón para mí, yo solo soy… una herramienta. _

Solo corrió, solo eso le quedaba en ese momento, no iba a volver con sus amigos, solo se preocuparían por ella, tampoco podía ir con Sesshoumaru, no en ese estado, solamente corrió sin detenerse internándose en la parte más profunda del bosque, pero a pesar de la distancia Sesshoumaru captó el olor de la sal que traen las lágrimas, se levantó de golpe, no sabía como pero podía sentir su olor, sin siquiera dudar corre por el bosque para encontrarla, se miro a sí mismo, no se había caído ni nada al parecer su cuerpo se sincronizaba con su mente solo cuando tenía algo que alcanzar, y en ese momento eso era Ahome.

Sesshoumaru: ¡Ahome! Maldición ¿Donde estas ahora? (Comienza a rastrear el olor de ella) La encontré.

Sesshoumaru se adentra más entre los árboles, rastrea lo mejor que puede pero se detiene de golpe al oír su voz, después de eso sale de unos arbustos y choca contra él, ambos caen al pasto ya que Sesshoumaru perdió el equilibrio nuevamente.

Ahome levanta la mirada y no lo cree: Sesshoumaru… Sesshoumaru estas bien.

Sesshoumaru también se levanta: Sí… la pregunta es, ¿tú lo estás?

Ahome sorprendida: Sesshoumaru…

Ahome lo mira y sus ojos se llenan nuevamente de lágrimas y rompe el llanto abrazándolo, Sesshoumaru se sonroja un poco pero corresponde el abrazo tratando de consolarla, vio que estaba destrozada, pero que le había causado ese dolor.

Sesshoumaru: Que te sucedió Ahome.

Ahome lo mira conteniendo las lágrimas: Fui a mi grupo a dejar las cosas, pero Inuyasha no estaba… yo supuse donde estaría, lo busque y… lo vi con Kikyou, solo confirme lo que ya sabía… (Vuelve a llorar más que antes) que Inuyasha jamás me va a corresponder, jamás me va a amar.

Sesshoumaru sintió como el corazón se le desgarraba al oír esas palabras, solo significaba una cosa, que ella tenía a alguien que amaba, se sentía tan mal de saberlo, prefería nunca haber tenido que enterarse de eso, tal vez la única forma de tenerla cerca era como una amiga, ella nunca podría ser más que eso, con solo pensarlo parecía como si el mundo se le fuera encima y se derrumbará sobre él, aún así lo único que podía hacer era enterrar ese sentimiento en lo más profundo de su mente y corazón para tratar de olvidarla.

Sesshoumaru molesto: ¡Ya deja de llorar!

Ahome se asusta al oírlo en ese tono: Pero que… que pasa.

Sesshoumaru muy serio igual a como era antes: Si tanto te duele que él no te ame entonces deja de amarlo y bórralo de tú mente… si no eres capaz de hacerlo entonces no demuestres que lo quieres y has que él te respeté… no vuelvas a correr… no vuelvas a llorar por él, si Inuyasha no va a corresponderte no dejes que te trate como una basura… no vuelvas a dejar que te trate como si no fueras nada, porque tú vales más que cualquier otra mujer… y si él no se dio cuenta ahora, no te merece y jamás te va a merecer. (Piensa) _Al menos… eso es lo que yo creo de ti. _

Ahome nunca en toda su vida imaginó que alguien como el le dijera esas palabras: Sesshoumaru… gracias.

Sesshoumaru: Solo digo la verdad, y también te sugiero que hagas lo que te dije… aunque esa es decisión tuya, no mía.

Ahome se separa: Haré lo posible, pero… no creo que pueda dejar de llorar, me duele demasiado.

Sesshoumaru: Sí ese es el caso, no llores en frente de Inuyasha, hazlo frente a mí… yo voy a consolarte, pero sinceramente no quisiera verte sufrir así.

Ahome secándose las lágrimas: Lo entiendo, yo soy muy débil ahora pero… quiero que me ayudes a ser más fuerte.

Sesshoumaru: Se lo pides a alguien tan torpe, no soy la mejor opción… ahora no recuerdo nada, no sirvo para esa clase de cosas, ni siquiera se si fui fuerte antes.

Ahome: Claro que eras fuerte, todavía lo eres, que hayas perdido la memoria no significa que también perdieras tu poder.

Sesshoumaru: Tal vez, pero ahora a duras penas recuerdo como defenderme, nada más que eso.

Ahome sabiendo perfectamente que él tenía muchas técnicas: Ya veo.

En ese momento Ahome sintió su mano húmeda, miro solo un segundo y aparto su mano al ver que la herida que Sesshoumaru tenía se había abierto, claro después de semejante golpe que se dio cuando chocó contra él no era una sorpresa, no tenía tiempo de ir por su mochila, no sabía que hacer, pero recordó algo, los fragmentos de Shikon podían regenerar el cuerpo de los demonios, saco de su bolsillo el frasco donde los tenía.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru no puedo ir por mi mochila ahora, pero si estos fragmentos de Shikon son incrustados en tu cuerpo te curaran más rápido.

Sesshoumaru mira aquellos trozos que parecían cristales: Dime esos fragmentos son importantes para ti.

Ahome: Si lo son, pero no…

Sesshoumaru la interrumpe mientras siente la energía de esos fragmentos: Aléjalos de mí, no los quiero.

Ahome molesta: Pero que estas diciendo, estas…

Sesshoumaru vuelve a interrumpirla pero esta vez le grita: ¡Ya te dije que no los quiero! ¡No los necesito!

Ahome se aleja asustada y piensa:_ Esa actitud, esos ojos… esta actuando como antes, debió recordarlo… debió recordar que odia a los humanos. _

Sesshoumaru muy débil: Vete…

Ahome confundida: ¿Que?

Sesshoumaru con la vista borrosa: ¡Que te vayas! Déjame… solo… (Se desmaya)

Ahome: ¡Sesshoumaru! (Lo mueve pero no muestra rastro de vida) ¡Por dios Sesshoumaru reacciona! (Comienza a llorar) ¡Reacciona! (Ve los fragmentos) Los tengo que usar, no me importa que me odies… te voy a salvar.

Ahome saca los fragmentos del frasco y los incrusta en Sesshoumaru, uno en el estomago y el otro en el hombro izquierdo, era injusto que el vagara toda su vida sin un brazo, poco a poco su cuerpo se regenera, cuando parece estar mejor los retira y siente un gran alivio, sabía perfectamente que el se enojaría después con ella, le dijo que no los usará y aún así lo hizo, se levanta aún algo triste de saberlo y se retira a donde su grupo descansa.

Ahome piensa:_ Cuando vi su mirada… parecía haber vuelto a ser como antes pero, aún no creo que haya recordado algo importante. _

Ahome sigue alejándose, al llegar con su grupo todos estaban despiertos e Inuyasha ya había vuelto de su pequeña cita con Kikyou, sus amigos la vieron preocupados al ver que parte de su ropa tenía sangre pero no sabían de quien era en realidad, Inuyasha captó el olor de su hermano en las ropas de ella, se acercó molesto y la tomo del brazo bruscamente.

Inuyasha molesto: Esa sangre es de mi hermano, que diablos estuviste haciendo… responde.

Ahome casi estaba por llorar de dolor: Inuyasha me duele.

Sango y Miroku alejan a Inuyasha de Ahome, Shippou salta a los brazos de ella para ver si el bruto de Inuyasha le hizo algún daño, en cambio él estaba furioso.

Inuyasha: No me respondiste, que estuviste haciendo con mi hermano.

Ahome esta a punto de llorar por como le hablaba pero en su cabeza resonaron algunas de palabras que Sesshoumaru le dijo:_ No demuestres que lo quieres, y has que él te respeté… no vuelvas a correr… no vuelvas a llorar por él, si Inuyasha no va a corresponderte no dejes que te trate como una basura… no vuelvas a dejar que te trate como si no fueras nada, porque tú vales más que cualquier otra mujer… _

Ella sola se borra las lágrimas de los ojos, se acerca a él, suelta a Shippou y le da una fuerte bofetada a Inuyasha aún peor que las que Sango le da a Miroku…

Inuyasha furioso: Pero porque demonios lo hiciste A…

Ahome lo interrumpe y lo mira con la misma mirada que Sesshoumaru (El serio y sin sentimientos): Cierra tu maldita boca de una vez híbrido insensible, cínico, patán y desgraciado. (N/A: Ay que miedo)

Sango un poquito asustada: A-ho-me… dime que sucede, tampoco era para tanto decirle así.

Ahome: No amiga, créeme que tengo bastantes cosas para decirle y tengo una lista bastante larga, ahora me vas a escuchar Inuyasha.

Inuyasha muy indiferente: Feh, no tengo porque escucharte.

Ahome grita furiosa: ¡¡Osuwari!!

Inuyasha cae al piso pero no se llega a levantar porque Ahome vuelve a decir el conjuro unas quince veces, después ella misma lo agarra del pelo haciendo que la mire a los ojos.

Inuyasha estaba más que aterrado: Ahome… pero que te… que te paso.

Ahome: A ver si así me pones un poco más de atención, o mejor dicho haber si así te das cuenta de que existo… me tienes harta, me tratas como basura, como una don nadie, como si no valiera la pena, como si yo no valiera nada, pero te voy a dar una noticia Inuyasha… yo si valgo la pena, y si a ti yo no te importó entonces trátame con más respeto y no como una tonta, yo también siento… siempre sentí algo especial por ti, pero ahora ese sentimiento se debilita… debí darme cuenta antes de que no tenía que haberte liberado, Kikyou hizo bien en sellarte… ¡Nunca debiste salir de ese maldito árbol!

Todos incluyendo al mismo Inuyasha no lo podían creer, Ahome estaba totalmente cambiada, pero que le hizo Sesshoumaru pensaron todos, jamás se podrían imaginar que solo le hizo dar cuenta de que no debe dejar que nadie le pase por encima, Sango se acercó un poco pero vio que su amiga empujó bruscamente a Inuyasha contra un árbol, y parecía seguir muy molesta con él, tantos años que ella tuvo que aguantarlo, tantas veces que el se iba con Kikyou dejándola a ella de lado, esos días se acabaron, Ahome nunca más dejaría que volviera a hacerle daño.

Shippou casi llorando: Ahome que sucede, me das miedo.

Ahome reaccionando: No te preocupes Shippou, solo me estoy desquitando un poco de todo lo que él me hizo sufrir, pero… ya estoy mejor, (Sonríe) mira.

Shippou salta a sus brazos: ¡Ahome!

Inuyasha furioso: Ese maldito de Sesshoumaru, ahora mismo lo voy a buscar. (Sale corriendo)

Ahome grita: Inuyasha vuelve aquí.

Miroku: Ya es tarde, se ha ido.

Ahome: No, si encuentra a Sesshoumaru lo matará.

Miroku: No debe preocuparse señorita Ahome.

Sango: Es verdad, además Sesshoumaru no es débil.

Ahome: Ahora si es débil.

Shippou muy confundido: Que significa eso Ahome.

Ahome: Después les explicaré todo, Sango toma a Shippou. (Se lo entrega a Sango)

Sango lo recibe: Pero Ahome…

Ahome la interrumpe: No tengo tiempo.

Dicho esto sale corriendo a donde se encontraba Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha llegaría primero que ella ya que era muy veloz y que él ya se había ido de antes, llegó al lugar donde lo vio por última vez, pero ya no estaba, Inuyasha trataba de rastrearlo pero no pudo, su olor había sido borrado por algo, Inuyasha estaba por ir hacía adelante pero cayó por el conjuro, Ahome se le acercó más molesta que nunca en toda su vida.

Inuyasha: Pero Ahome… (Piensa) _Como llegó tan rápido._

Ahome: ¡Te quieres callar de una vez! A ti que diablos te importa si estoy con tu hermano, Sesshoumaru es más amable conmigo de lo que tu eres… no se te ocurra ponerle una garra encima o YO misma… te voy a matar.

Inuyasha: Que te hace decir semejante cosa, ¡qué acaso te gusta Sesshoumaru!

Ahome: Te dije que cerrarás la boca, haber si entiendes… él es mi amigo, y no dejaré nunca que lo dañes.

Inuyasha muy molesto: Como quieras. (Salta y se va de ahí)

- Es cierto lo que dijiste.

Ahome: Esa voz… Sesshoumaru estabas escuchando.

Sesshoumaru sale detrás de un árbol: Sí, porque.

Ahome: Como que porque, Inuyasha vino aquí, quería matarte.

Sesshoumaru: Dudo que algún día lo haga.

Ahome: Porque lo dices.

Sesshoumaru sonríe: Porque tú no dejas que se me acerque, agradezco que lo hayas detenido hace un rato, realmente pensé que me había visto.

Ahome un poco sonrojada: No es nada, oye podría pedirte algo.

Sesshoumaru: Claro, adelante.

Ahome: Bueno es más un permiso, tal vez me resultaría más fácil si mis amigos supieran lo que te paso, por supuesto que Inuyasha no lo sabrá nunca, solo a mis amigos ¿sí?

Sesshoumaru lo piensa un poco y responde: Supongo que no tiene nada de malo, pero… solo a ellos, no quiero que lo sepa nadie más.

Ahome: Claro, por cierto tienes hambre.

Sesshoumaru se apenó: Bueno, creo que un poco.

Ahome: Puedo ir y traer algo de comida, pero mmm… ahora que miro bien no se donde estoy.

Sesshoumaru se ríe: Que ironía yo perdí la memoria y tú no tienes directamente.

Ahome hace pucheros: No te burles.

Sesshoumaru: Perdona, era solo una bromita.

Ahome: Esta bien, pero ahora que hago.

Sesshoumaru: Que tal si vamos al río donde nos encontramos, mi sangre todavía debe de estar por hay, tal vez si encontramos mi sangre te puedas guiar.

Ahome: No, prefería no hacerlo, la verdad… es que no me gusta mucho ver sangre a pesar de que ayudo a mis amigos aún no me he acostumbrado.

Sesshoumaru: Aún así vamos igual, al menos pesquemos algo vi un par de peces antes.

Ahome: Pescar, (Se ríe) creo que no pecarías nada.

Sesshoumaru con sarcasmo: ¬_¬U Gracias por la confianza.

Ahome: Era broma, además me la debías por decir antes de que yo no tengo memoria.

Sesshoumaru: u.u Esta bien…

Ahome: Bueno mejor ya vamos.

Sesshoumaru y Ahome van en dirección al río, Ahome no tenía nada para atraer los peces, ni siquiera los vería bien ya que lo único que alumbraba la noche era la luna llena, al llegar Sesshoumaru se arrodilló en la orilla tratando de atrapar algún pez, Ahome lo miró, parecía un niño jugando con el agua, se veía gracioso, pero también muy lindo, se dio la vuelta y empezó a buscar troncos para una fogata, ya tenía unos cuantos juntados por el bosque, los tiro a todos en un punto, por suerte tenía una caja de fósforos en su bolsillo, prendió una pequeña fogata y entonces… ¡Splash! Ahome miro hacía atrás, se rió como nunca al ver que Sesshoumaru se había caído al río, en esa parte era más profunda y solo tenía la cabeza fuera del agua, Sesshoumaru se molesta un poco ya que se reía de él.

Sesshoumaru aún molesto: Te ríes demasiado, porque no vienes tú y lo intentas.

Ahome se levanta: Muy bien, seguro atrapo uno.

Sesshoumaru desafiante: Quiero ver eso.

Ahome se quita los zapatos y las medias dejando ver mejor sus delgadas piernas, Sesshoumaru trago saliva lentamente tratando de no babearse, mira a otro lado para que no vea su sonrojo, él sale del agua y ella entra, el agua le llegaba a la cintura, se fija bien, ve unos peces pasar pero son muy pequeños, cuando ve uno grande lo atrapa con ambas manos pero al sacarlo del agua se le empieza a resbalar de las manos, Ahome para no dejarlo escapar trata de agarrarlo nuevamente pero más bien parecía estar usando el pez como práctica de malabarismo, da unos pasos hacía atrás y… ¡Splash! ella termina sentada en el río, lo más curioso es que a Sesshoumaru le paso casi lo mismo.

Sesshoumaru se ríe: Que decías Ahome, creo que se escapó.

Ahome molesta: ñ_ñ Si, ya me di cuenta.

Sesshoumaru se acerca a la orilla: Ven será mejor que salgas.

Ahome se acerca: Sí esta bien.

Sesshoumaru la ayuda a subir, pero como la otra vez sus cuerpos quedaron muy cerca, él no puede resistirse, la tenía en sus brazos, estaban los dos solos, se acercó un poco más a su rostro, Ahome se sonroja al máximo al sentir rozar sus labios con los de él y ambos sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasar por sus cuerpos.

* * *

Se besaran??

Se los dejare tan facil???

Lo descubriran la proxima, nos vemos byee!!

P: Felices fiestas


	3. Chapter 3

**Ustedes querian un beso entre ellos dos??**

**Pues en este capi lo tendran n_n**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Un beso que nos separa.**

Sesshoumaru la suelta en la tierra: Lo siento, debí incomodarte.

Ahome sonrojada: No, no te preocupes.

Sesshoumaru la mira: Ahome tienes algo ahí atrás, en tu espalda.

Ahome confundida: ¿Qué?

Ahome siente que algo se mueve debajo de su camisa, ella grita tratando de sacar lo que se le metió, de ahí sale un pez bastante grande, Sesshoumaru lo intenta agarrar pero termina saltando en su cabeza.

Sesshoumaru: ¬_¬* Ven aquí maldito pez.

Ahome: Jajaja, creo que al final si atrape uno.

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ Podrías sacarlo de mi cabeza.

Ahome trata de tomarlo: Esta resbaloso.

Sesshoumaru toma el pez junto con las manos de Ahome y se sonroja: Maldito pez.

Ahome atrae el pez a su cuerpo: Esta bien, al menos ya lo tenemos.

Sesshoumaru suelta sus manos: Eso parece, solo fue suerte.

Ahome riéndose: Sí pero suerte o no lo tengo, no.

Sesshoumaru: Bueno veré si atrapo alguno.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru este pez es muy grande, creo que nos alcanzará… yo no soy de comer demasiado.

Sesshoumaru suspiro derrotado: Esta bien.

Ahome lleva el pez cerca de la fogata pero no tenía ningún cuchillo ni nada punzante para sacarle al pez los órganos, también le daba algo de asquito, Sesshoumaru se acerca y toma el pez sin dar explicación alguna.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru que haces.

Sesshoumaru se acerca al río: Es mejor lavarlo no, yo puedo cortarlo fácilmente con mis garras.

Ahome confundida e impactada: Como sabías…

Sesshoumaru mientras cortaba el pez: No me lo preguntes, yo tampoco lo sé muy bien… pero siento que he hecho esto algunas veces.

Ahome: En serio.

Sesshoumaru se levanta: Sí, aunque… creo que me falta alguien, solo recuerdo una voz… pero nada más eso.

Ahome piensa: _Debe estar hablando de la niña que lo acompaña siempre, aún sin su recuerdo la extraña mucho._

Sesshoumaru la mira confundido: Porque me miras así Ahome.

Ahome parecía estar en otro mundo, Sesshoumaru deja a un lado el pez y se acerca a ella, seguía sin reacción hasta que dio un fuerte estornudo y tiembla un poco.

Ahome: Tengo frío.

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ Tu ropa esta mojada que esperabas.

Ahome: Sí supongo.

Sesshoumaru: No tienes nada más para ponerte cierto.

Ahome se sonroja al oírlo: No, al menos no aquí… (Vuelve a estornudar)

Sesshoumaru también se sonroja y mira a otro lado: Deberías quitarte esa ropa, si no te enfermarás.

Ahome molesta: ¡Pero que dices!

Sesshoumaru: Solo es una sugerencia, no te estoy obligando a… (También estornuda) era lo que faltaba.

Ahome: Pensé que los demonios no se enfermaban.

Sesshoumaru: Creo que si pueden, será mejor que…

Sesshoumaru se quita la parte superior de su ropa y va a sentarse en un árbol, Ahome se sonroja al máximo al ver su físico, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, parecía tener una mirada más "inocente" el problema era, si podía mantener sus instintos controlados lo cual era muy complicado, Ahome pone el pez a cocinar, mira a Sesshoumaru, no parecía tener malas intenciones, así que se saca la blusa pero se cubre enseguida el pecho.

Ahome algo sonrojada: Sesshoumaru, tienes frío.

Sesshoumaru sin mirarla: No mucho.

Ahome apenada: Dime Sesshoumaru, alguna vez… besaste a alguien.

Sesshoumaru se sonroja levemente: No lo sé realmente… tal vez si, tal vez no… Quien sabe.

Ahome: Es verdad, no lo recuerdas, sabes… a mí nunca me besaron.

Sesshoumaru con sarcasmo: Porque será… tal vez porque eres muy enojona.

Ahome molesta: ¡¡¡YO NO SOY ENOJONA!!!

Sesshoumaru se ríe: Y eso que fue, una linda rabieta… a mí me parece que es por eso.

Ahome no supo lo que dijo: Así, eso crees… porque no me lo dices mirándome a la cara.

Sesshoumaru levanta la mirada, se sonrojó como nunca al ver el bello cuerpo de Ahome, aún tapados podía ver perfectamente los bien formados pechos de ella, Ahome miro a otro lado esquivando esa mirada de asombro, él se levanta y la toma de la cintura sin saber bien porque, se acerca a sus labios y la besa. Ahome se sorprende ante el acto de este, comienza a corresponder, rodea el cuello de él haciendo más profundo el beso, Sesshoumaru recorre con su mano el cuerpo de ella, sigue así hasta que ambos necesitan volver a respirar.

Sesshoumaru piensa: _Que hice._ (Se aleja)

Ahome: Sesshoumaru, porque…

Sesshoumaru sigue sin decir ni una palabra: "_Que acabo de hacer, yo… yo…"_

Ahome se trata de acercar a él, pero Sesshoumaru toma su ropa y salta al otro lado del río hasta perderse de vista, unos segundos después aparece desde el bosque Shippou muy cerca de donde estaba Ahome.

Shippou muy feliz: ¡Ahome!

Ahome lo mira: Shippou.

Shippou: Ahome que te paso, porque no tienes la blusa puesta. (Como siempre se baña con ella no le impresiona demasiado verla así)

Ahome muy nerviosa: Es que, bueno… (Piensa) _Que digo, que digo… ya sé que le diré. _(Dice) Es que me caí al río y bueno me podía haber enfermado así que… me la saque, ah y también había un pez atrapado en ella.

Shippou con sarcasmo: Y veo que aprovechaste la pesca. (Mirando el pez con la baba colgando)

Ahome se pone la blusa: Si te quedaste con hambre cómetelo Shippou.

Shippou muy, pero muy feliz: ¡Yupiiii!

Ahome se ríe, Shippou se come todo el pez y cae de espalda con una súper mega panzota, Ahome lo levanta y parece pesar como cien toneladas, Shippou la guía de nuevo con su grupo aunque a ella le parecía un camino eterno porque solo avanzaba dos centímetros por paso ya que sentía que llevaba una bolsa de piedras, al llegar Shippou se acuesta sobre Kirara y se duerme profundamente, en cambio Ahome se sienta en las raíces de un árbol, tocó suavemente sus labios con sus yemas, ni ella sabía lo que había hecho, su primer beso, fue Sesshoumaru quien se lo dio, miro a un costado, Inuyasha estaba ahí, molesto, aún con la marca en su cara, realmente había sido ella la que le dio semejante golpe, pasan unos minutos y se duerme; a la mañana siguiente Sango esta a su lado tratando de despertarla.

Sango: Vamos, Ahome es hora de irnos.

Ahome bosteza: Ah, tan pronto…

Sango preocupada: Que pasa Ahome te veo cansada.

Ahome: Sí, creo que no dormí bien anoche.

Sango: No me digas, que te arrepentiste del golpe que le diste a Inuyasha.

Ahome confundida: ¿El golpe?

Sango: Hay Ahome que ya no te acuerdas, ayer a Inuyasha le diste una bofetada más fuerte que las mías, y créeme que eso es decir mucho amiga.

Ahome: Ah, de eso hablabas… pues claro que no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo.

Sango: n//n Que bueno, porque bien merecido lo tenía y desde hace bastante.

Ahome: Sí es verdad, pero… yo no me di cuenta de eso, al menos, no sola.

Sango: Que quieres decir.

Ahome: Cuando Inuyasha se vaya de nuevo para ver a Kikyou se los contaré todo.

Sango: Esta bien amiga.

Ambas chicas se levantan y se juntan con los chicos, todos emprendieron el camino, al anochecer logran llegar a una pequeña aldea y consiguen alojamiento en una mansión abandonada del lugar, no había sido usada desde que un demonio la atacó, Inuyasha se fue después de unas horas, Ahome aprovecho la oportunidad y comenzó a contarles a sus amigos lo que paso.

Sango, Miroku y Shippou: ¡¡QUE SESSHOUMARU PERDIO LA…

Ahome llega a taparles la boca con sus manos: Oigan no quiero que toda la aldea se enteré, además no es para tanto.

Shippou: Ahome, Sesshoumaru tal vez este mintiendo… que tal si lo hace solo como un juego.

Ahome: No lo creo Shippou.

Miroku: Que le puede confirmar eso señorita Ahome.

Ahome: Él me sonrió y fueron varias veces.

Sango: OoO De acuerdo, si eso es cierto entonces de verdad perdió la memoria.

Ahome sonrojada: Admito que se veía un poco lindo con una sonrisa en lugar de ese semblante frío que siempre tiene.

Sango: ^-^ Que suerte tienes Ahome, me encantaría verlo sonreír. (Esto lo dijo para poner súper ultra mega celoso a Miroku lo cual funcionó)

Miroku: x_x Sanguito querida no te basta verme a mí sonreír.

Sango: ¬¬ Usted mejor se calla, siempre les sonríe a las mujeres que les pide un hijo.

Ahome: Bueno, bueno, mejor dejamos esta discusión para más tarde, sí.

Sango: Claro Ahome.

Miroku: Pero Sango…

Shippou: Mejor ríndete Miroku, después hablas de eso a solas con Sango.

Miroku: X_X Si no hay de otra.

Ahome: Chicos por favor ayúdenme con él, si Inuyasha lo encuentra ahora lo matará.

Shippou: Esta bien Ahome, cuenta siempre conmigo.

Miroku: Haré lo que pueda.

Sango sonriendo: Amiga sabes que siempre estaré de tú lado.

Ahome: n_n Se los agradezco mucho, amigos.

Sango: No es nada.

Ahome: Ahora Miroku, Shippou podrían retirarse por favor… tengo que hablar un tema que solo pueden estar chicas.

Miroku: Muy bien señorita Ahome.

Shippou triste: Hay porque tienen que ser cosas de chicas.

Ahome: No te preocupes Shippou no es nada importante.

Shippou: ¿En serio?

Ahome sonríe: Sí claro.

Miroku se levanta: Muy bien, nos retiramos.

Una vez que ambos se van de la habitación dejando a las chicas solas.

Sango ¬¬: A ver Ahome que pasa, mentiste cuando dijiste que no era importante.

Ahome o_o: Tanto se notó.

Sango U_U: Más de lo que crees, por suerte Shippou te creyó.

Ahome o//o: Bueno si pasó algo.

Sango: Dime que paso.

Ahome u//u: Se trata de Sesshoumaru.

Sango furiosa: No me digas que se propaso contigo.

Ahome: No, no paso eso… bueno fue otra cosa.

Sango: Dime que paso.

Ahome: // Él… bueno él… él me… me besó.

Sango O_O: ¡¡Te besó!!

Ahome //: Kyaaaa, Sango cállate, cállate.

Sango u//u: Lo siento, pero como paso.

Ahome: o///o Bueno yo… tuve que sacarme la blusa, y él estaba cerca… cuando lo hice.

Sango 0//0: ¡Ahome para que te la quitaste!

Ahome muy sonrojada: Es que me había caído al río y si no lo hacía me iba a enfermar… por eso lo hice, pero no imagine que Sesshoumaru me besará.

Sango: Pero me parece muy raro que no se propasará contigo, aún sin memoria su instinto sigue intacto.

Ahome: Eso también me lo pregunto, pero después de hacerlo su expresión parecía mostrar miedo.

Sango lo piensa unos segundos: Mmm… Ahome dime de casualidad, solo casualidad… le dijiste a Sesshoumaru que estabas enamorada de Inuyasha.

Ahome: o.o Bueno sí, ¿por qué?

Sango u_uU: Hay Ahome que lió te has metido.

Ahome o_oU: Ahora que hice.

Sango -.-u: Te lo explicaré breve.

Ahome o.o: Pero que hice.

Sango: Veras, Sesshoumaru perdió la memoria pero hay cosas que no pueden olvidarse, como por ejemplo… su rango.

Ahome _: ¿Rango?

Sango: Rango significa el poder que tiene un demonio, él de seguro recuerda que clase de rangos existen… pero no recuerda que rango es él, de seguro piensa que Inuyasha tiene "un rango mayor", ahora no recuerda ni como atacar.

Ahome: Bueno algo debe recordar, pero ¡¡que piense eso!! Inuyasha es más débil que él.

Sango: Tú y yo lo sabemos, pero él no lo sabe y no lo podrá creer… no hasta que recuerde lo suficiente.

Ahome: Eso lo entiendo, pero lo que no me quedo claro fue que Sesshoumaru pensando que Inuyasha es más fuerte… no captó la idea de que él se asustará.

Sango: Te lo diré simple, Sesshoumaru cree que eres "propiedad" de Inuyasha.

Ahome grita: ¡¡QUE!!

Sango u.u: Eso justamente.

Ahome furiosa: Yo no soy propiedad de nadie.

Sango u.u: Pero él lo cree así basado en lo poco que recuerda y sabe.

Ahome: Ya veo, pero que…

Sango la interrumpe: Cree que eres de su propiedad y si un demonio toma a la mujer de otro más fuerte… bueno digamos que Sesshoumaru tiene "temor" a que lo maten.

Ahome: ¿Sesshoumaru? Eso no lo creo.

Sango: ¬¬ Lo que era imposible de creer era que Sesshoumaru sonriera y lo hizo, crees que no podría tener miedo ahora que apenas sabes algunas cosas básicas.

Ahome: Entiendo, pero como sabes tanto de los demonios.

Sango: ¬_¬ Ahome soy una exterminadora, era lógico que supiera tanto de los seres que extermino no crees.

Ahome: _ ¡Ahhhh! Cierto.

Sango: -.-u Por cierto Ahome, cuando fue la última vez que viste a Sesshoumaru.

Ahome: Ayer en la noche, después se fue corriendo.

Sango: Ya veo, espero que lo veamos pronto.

Ahome: ¿Por qué?

Sango: Ahora además de confundido, se siente inferior a los demás… si no lo encuentras pronto podrían…

Ahome: ¡No lo digas! Simplemente no quiero saberlo.

Sango: Por hoy no lo podemos buscar ya que Inuyasha esta fuera, tendremos que esperar.

Ahome: Esta bien… (Piensa)_ Por favor Sesshoumaru no mueras._

Sango: Y hay otra cosa de la que tú debes cuidarte…

Ahome curiosa: ¿De que?

Sango: Te lo diré antes de irnos ahora ya es muy tarde.

Ahome: Esta bien.

Todos deciden dormir mientras que Inuyasha se encontraba en otra cita con Kikyou haciendo lo mismo que en su último encuentro, al terminar, Kikyou es la primera en vestirse, Inuyasha lo hace después pero algo lo tenía perturbado esa noche y era la actitud de Ahome, ayer se había comportado de una manera muy cruel y fría, más que la misma Kikyou, ella se da cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba en otra.

Kikyou: Inuyasha.

Inuyasha volviendo en si: Que… lo siento Kikyou, he estado un poco distraído.

Kikyou: Es por culpa de mi reencarnación verdad.

Inuyasha: Sí, ella se junto con mi hermano y… la cambio completamente, ahora es cruel y tal vez… más fría de lo que tú eres Kikyou.

Kikyou: No me sorprende, ella y yo somos una sola… la diferencia es… que ella tal vez ya no te ame.

Inuyasha triste: Tal vez… creo que es hora de que vuelva.

Kikyou: Esta bien.

Inuyasha: Volveré en tres días, quiero avanzar en la búsqueda de Naraku.

Kikyou: Yo haré lo mismo, nos veremos de nuevo en tres días.

Inuyasha: Sí.

Inuyasha vuelve a su grupo pero no se imaginó que Ahome lo estaría esperando, estaba atrapado, no podía volver porque si tardaba más sería demasiado sospechoso, se arriesgo a lo peor y se mostró frente a ella.

Ahome seria: Me puedes decir ¿a donde fuiste?

Inuyasha indiferente: Que te importa.

Ahome molesta: ¡Osuwari!

Inuyasha con la cara en el piso: ¡Ah!

Ahome muy fría: Repetiré la pregunta, ¿a donde fuiste?

Inuyasha se levanta: Fui con… Kiky…

Ahome no deja que termine de hablar: ¡Osuwari! Como siempre Inuyasha, te vas dejándome en frente de todos como una idiota… se ve que no conoces la palabra respeto, muy bien… yo te la voy a enseñar, he estado aguantado las ganas de gritarte, pegarte e incluso de humillarte para que veas lo que se siente pero no… Nunca hice nada en tu contra porque te amaba pero ahora, es muy diferente… ten mucho cuidado Inuyasha, porque no podrás conmigo.

Ahome entra de nuevo en a la mansión dejando a Inuyasha tirado con la cabeza en el piso, después de un rato también entra, la noche pasa en un segundo, todos se levantan muy descansados, Sango fue a explicarle a Ahome lo que podía pasarle dentro de poco a Sesshoumaru, Ahome se sonroja al saber lo que puede pasar.

Sango: ^_^ Ahome que pasa.

Ahome: ¬//¬ Y me lo preguntas después de lo que me dijiste.

Sango: u.u Bueno es verdad, pero el problema será cuando "eso" pase.

Ahome: o.o? Pero porque le pasa algo así.

Sango: Generalmente todos los demonios que tiene una semejanza a los animales les pasa, seguramente durará entre tres y cinco días.

Ahome: Y que hay de Inuyasha, porque a él no le pasa.

Sango: Porque él se transforma en humano una vez al mes, al menos eso supongo.

Ahome: Ya veo, por cierto cuando crees que ocurra cuando Sesshoumaru bueno ya sabes que… pero que podría pasar si me ve.

Sango: Si no quiere dañarte se forzará a sí mismo para ir a un río, el agua fría lo calmará como te dije antes, pero eso solo será tres o cuatro horas como máximo.

Ahome: Y si no…

Sango: Mejor ni preguntes amiga.

Ahome: Esta bien, mejor ya vamos con los demás.

Sango asiente con la cabeza y ambas se reúnen con sus amigos, parten con rumbo al norte ya que se decía un rumor de que Naraku estaba en ese lugar, el grupo siguió sin problemas, pero nadie se percató de la presencia de Sesshoumaru que los seguía cauteloso desde las sombras, al atardecer se detienen en una cueva para refugiarse de una tormenta que llegaría en cualquier momento y para comer algo, pero Ahome no tenía nada de hambre, dio la excusa de ir a buscar un río para que Inuyasha no la molestará, sus amigos sabían bien que hacer, debían mantener ocupado a Inuyasha lo más posible hasta que su amiga regresará. Ahome se fue al bosque llevando su mochila sin escuchar quejas de Inuyasha, al estar dentro del bosque comienza a buscar a Sesshoumaru pero recuerda lo que Sango le contó.

Flash back (A la mañana).

Sango: Ahome tranquila.

Ahome con la cara roja: Como quieres que me calme, explícame bien… como es eso de que Sesshoumaru estará en celo. O_O!!

Sango: Eso es algo que les pasa a todos los demonios machos, Sesshoumaru debió haber encontrado alguna forma de mantenerse tranquilo todos estos años, pero ahora que no recuerda casi nada… esto de seguro pasará.

Ahome apenada: Como sabré si él esta… en celo.

Sango: Como saberlo… depende como actúe.

Ahome: o.o?? Y eso que significa.

Sango: Sesshoumaru seguramente estará cerca de ríos o lagos ya que las aguas frías lo mantienen tranquilo temporalmente, también estará muy tenso por culpa de su estado, otra cosa que puede pasar es que sus ojos se parezcan a los de un gato y brillen intensamente… y si se preocupa por ti seguramente tratara con la poca voluntad que tenga esos días de alejarse de ti para no hacerte daño.

Ahome: ¿Nada más?

Sango: Sí hay algo, pero esto es más peligroso para Sesshoumaru… ahora que nos dirigimos al norte lo más probable es que nos siga y si eso pasa cuando entre en las aguas heladas del norte puede hacerle daño.

Ahome preocupada: ¿Por qué?

Sango: Sesshoumaru será un demonio muy poderoso pero no esta acostumbro a esas zonas con frío extremo además que falta poco para el inverno, si lo peor pasa su cuerpo puede congelarse y puede llegar a morir o ser asesinado.

Ahome: Sango no digas eso.

Sango: Es la verdad y a veces la verdad no es buena, debemos saber donde está o como mínimo tratar de no acercarnos al norte hasta saber como esta.

Ahome: Pero Naraku puede estar hay.

Sango: Si pero si lo hacemos sabes lo que puede pasar.

Fin del flash back.

Ahome con solo pensarlo se apenaba, pero tenía que saber donde estaba, de repente escuchó agua, como si alguien se hubiese metido a un río o un lago no muy lejos de hay, fue con cautela para que no la atacarán y para que no la descubrieran sola. Camino durante un largo rato hasta que logró ver el lago, también logro ver que alguien estaba cerca de hay, más bien estaba dentro del lago, se acercó un poco más y se sonrojo al máximo al ver que era Sesshoumaru, sus ropas estaban tiradas en el pasto, al parecer tenía prisa en entrar, ella recordó que era una de las cosas que podían mantenerlo tranquilo, no quiso imaginarse nada, pero en ese momento Sesshoumaru comienza a acercarse a la orilla temblando por el frío de las aguas que, seguramente no tendrían más seis o siete grados bajo cero.

Ahome piensa: _Tal vez ya esta en celo, hay dios que hago._

Ahome se sonroja a más no poder cuando ve que el agua va descubriendo más el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru, se esconde detrás de un árbol pero pisa una rama que delata su presencia, Sesshoumaru al escuchar ese sutil sonido sale del agua y se viste de inmediato, rastrea cualquier olor cercano y descubre el de Ahome.

Sesshoumaru piensa: _Ahome… porque tuvo que venir ahora._

Ahome sale de atrás del árbol y se acerca a Sesshoumaru: Sesshoumaru…

Sesshoumaru simplemente trata de alejarse pero no puede porque Ahome se acerca a él lo abraza con fuerza, en ese momento siente algo dentro suyo que comienza a dominarlo…

* * *

Sesshoumaru podra dominarse?

Sepanlo en el proximo episodio, byeee


	4. Chapter 4

Holaa.

espero no haberlos hecho esperar...

que habra pasado entre esos dos??

Descubranlo!!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi, excepto los inventados.

* * *

**Capitulo 4. La tormenta.**

… se mantuvo tranquilo ya que su cuerpo estaba helado por las aguas casi congeladas, la alejo un poco, su cuerpo temblaba más que por frío por los nervios, Ahome lo miro de cerca, parecía muy tenso, ahora estaba más segura de lo que pensó antes, ya tendría eso, volvió a pensarlo pero Sesshoumaru la saco de sus pensamientos ya que comenzó a toser muy fuerte.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru estás congelado.

Sesshoumaru: Estoy bien, no es nada.

Ahome molesta: A mi no me bienes con mentiras, se que estás mal… será mejor que encontremos una cueva.

Sesshoumaru: Como quieras.

Ahome y Sesshoumaru se acercan a las montañas y buscan una cueva, después de unos minutos encuentran una y justo en ese momento una tormenta se desata, ambos entran y cubren la entrada con nieve, la tormenta se hizo más fuerte dejándolos atrapados, solos sin nadie cerca, Ahome prendió una pequeña fogata con algo de leña que había en ese lugar, miro a Sesshoumaru, aún estaba temblando a causa del frío, su espalda estaba mojada por culpa de sus largos cabellos, sacó una manta roja de su mochila y la puso sobre él sin que la viera.

Ahome: Con esto ya no tendrás frío.

Sesshoumaru se sonroja levemente: Y que hay de ti, no tienes frío.

Ahome: Sí, pero estaré bien, calentaré algo de comida… seguro estaremos aquí un buen rato.

Sesshoumaru: Ahome…

Ahome: Que pasa.

Sesshoumaru muy sonrojado: Dime… porque me abrazaste hace un rato.

Ahome se sonroja: Bueno tuve dos razones, la primera fue porque en donde yo vivo me enseñaron que cuando una persona sale de aguas muy frías su corazón latiría muy despacio y se puede detener de golpe… si se comparte el calor corporal hará que el corazón siga latiendo sin problemas.

Sesshoumaru: Entiendo, y la segunda…

Ahome muy sonrojada: La segunda fue… porque extrañaba tu compañía.

Sesshoumaru se sonroja más al oírla, lo extrañaba, realmente esa era la razón, recordó la otra noche cuando le robó un beso de esos dulces labios, que no haría por probar nuevamente esos jugosos labios, la miraba disimuladamente mientras estaba de espalda, también sentía curiosidad de que opinaba ella, aunque tal vez no le había gustado ya que después de todo lo hizo sin su permiso.

Sesshoumaru algo sonrojado: Ahome podrías… contestarme… una duda.

Ahome voltea a verlo: Claro.

Sesshoumaru sonrojado: La otra noche cuando te bese… dime te… te gusto.

Ahome se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba, sinceramente le había gustado y mucho, pero como decirle.

Ahome muy apenada: Bueno… yo… bueno a mí… sí me… sí me gusto.

Sesshoumaru la mira suplicante: Entonces… me das permiso de… (Trago saliva) repetirlo.

Prácticamente la cabeza de Ahome era un jitomate de lo roja que estaba, le estaba pidiendo permiso para besarla, su corazón se aceleró como nunca, miro hacía un costado, Sesshoumaru al no escuchar respuesta alguna lo tomo como una negativa, agachó la cabeza y miro el suelo con tristeza, pero de inmediato levanta la mirada al sentir dos manos tomando su rostro, Ahome estaba arrodillada en frente suyo.

Ahome sonriendo: Por mi… esta bien.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, se acerco al rostro de Ahome y probó nuevamente sus calidos labios, pero como la primera vez, era solo un roce entre los suyos, quiso saberlo, como sabría dentro de su boca, se separo lentamente y susurro.

Sesshoumaru en un tono lujurioso: Abre la boca.

Ahome se sonroja, aún así obedece tímidamente a Sesshoumaru, él la besa nuevamente e introduce su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la joven, no olvidaba ni un solo punto, quería memorizar cada parte de su dulce boca, invito a la lengua de ella, Ahome correspondió sin dudarlo, luego se separan algo sonrojados.

Ahome se aleja de él y cambia de tema: Creo que la comida ya se calentó, dime tienes hambre.

Sesshoumaru aún sonrojado: Un poco.

Ahome le extiende una caja donde había comida muy variada, Sesshoumaru solo probo un bocado y le encanto su sabor, se preguntó como algo sabía tan bien, acaso ella lo preparó.

Sesshoumaru: Ahome tu hiciste esto.

Ahome: Sí, ¿te gusta?

Sesshoumaru: Bromeas, me encanta.

Ahome sonriendo: Me alegra oírlo, (Molesta) a cierta persona que me enoja el solo mencionarla dice que mi comida es basura, que no se cocinar y que siempre la hago mal, que no le gusta, que esta muy caliente, que esta muy fría, que esto, que lo otro… ¡simplemente me tiene harta!

Sesshoumaru un poco molesto de mencionar a la persona: Déjame y adivino… Inuyasha ¿no?

Ahome: Sí, es un tonto… no sé porque todavía lo quiero.

Ahome no se dio cuenta pero lo que dijo le dio un golpe muy duro a Sesshoumaru, ella lo miro, él tenía la cabeza agachada, realmente se había puesto mal, pero luchaba hasta con su alma para no demostrarlo, aún así Ahome lo notó y se sintió culpable pero no sabía como remediar su error, pero antes de que dijera algo él hablo primero.

Sesshoumaru: Como tú lo dices, seguramente Inuyasha es un completo (Se ríe un poco pero sigue triste) idiota… tienes un gran toque en tus comidas, con algo así cualquier hombre caería rendido a tus pies para pedir tu mano… excepto ese infeliz que no sabe lo que es bueno, seguro ni se da cuenta aunque lo tenga en frente de su nariz.

Ahome sonríe: Sesshoumaru… te agradezco lo que dices.

Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa triste: Solo digo la verdad, (Cambia de tema) creo que ya han pasado una o dos horas.

Ahome al ver que no quería hablar más de Inuyasha: Sí eso creo.

Sesshoumaru: Será mejor que duermas un rato, ya debe ser de noche.

Ahome se acerca a su mochila: Creo que tienes razón, (Se sonroja) Sesshoumaru podrías mirar a otro lado.

Sesshoumaru la ve confundido: Porque.

Ahome muy sonrojada: Es que… me tengo que cambiar de ropa.

Sesshoumaru miro de inmediato a otro lado pero solo lo hizo porque su nariz comenzó a sangrar cuando se lo dijo, la tendría atrás de él desvistiéndose, una cosa era verla de lejos, pero otra era ¡¡¡que estuviera detrás de él!!! Oh no, no iba a voltear hasta que ella le dijera pero en ese momento su cuerpo entero empieza a palpitar, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar cada vez más y más, también se afinaban tomando casi la forma de los ojos de un felino, hizo hasta lo imposible para controlarse, mordió su labio inferior hasta que sangró, al parecer el dolor lo mantenía controlado.

Sesshoumaru limpiándose la sangre: Ahome ya terminaste.

Ahome se acomoda la camisa: Si ya me cambie.

Sesshoumaru solo mira hacía atrás, de inmediato se sonroja, Ahome solo usaba una camisa (La que usa para dormir en la serie esa que dice ZZZ) que le llegaba un poco más arriba de lo que estaba con la falda, que intentaba hacer esta mujer, que a él le diera una hemorragia nasal o que la tomará como suya, como antes, su cuerpo palpita pero esta vez siente un dolor fuerte en el pecho, no pudo evitar que un suspiro escapara de su boca, Ahome lo escucha y se acerca a él preocupada, pero al tocarlo.

Sesshoumaru golpea su mano haciéndole una herida y grita: ¡No me toques humana insolente!

Ahome retrocede asustada: Ah.

Sesshoumaru reacciona y no puede creer lo que le dijo: Pero que acabo de hacer… Ahome.

Ahome piensa:_ Porque me dijo eso, él ahora… es como antes, si eso es así estoy acabada… con él no puedo ser ruda como hago ahora con Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru si me mataría si me atrevo a decirle algo… con el golpe que dio hace unos segundos, casi me fractura los dedos… tengo miedo, le tengo miedo. _

Ahome lo mira asustada, Sesshoumaru se sintió como una basura, como le pudo decir así, pero porque se lo dijo, si ella solo se preocupaba por él, aún así le grito y la golpeo, la mira a los ojos y ella comienza a llorar, él siente como el dolor en su pecho aumenta al verla llorar, se acerca a ella, pero Ahome se aleja.

Sesshoumaru: Ahome.

Ahome llorando: No te acerques.

Sesshoumaru: Ahome… perdona lo que dije, es que yo… yo… (Piensa)_ No sé como disculparme, no sé porque le dije eso… solo sentí la necesidad de decírselo. _

Ahome conteniendo las lágrimas: Lo recordaste verdad.

Sesshoumaru confundido: No sé… de que me hablas.

Ahome grita: ¡¡No mientas!! Lo debiste recordar… (Mira a un costado) recordaste el odio que le tenías a los seres humanos, ¿verdad?

Sesshoumaru piensa sorprendido: _Odiar… yo odio a los humanos, no puede ser. _

Ahome: Porque no respondes, responde… (Voltea a verlo y le sorprende su expresión) ¿Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru angustiado: Es mentira… ¡Es mentira! No puede ser verdad, yo no puedo odiar a los humanos, no es cierto… no puede ser cierto, yo no siento eso… no puedo odiarlos, porque si eso fuera así entonces… yo jamás podría a… (No puede decir la última palabra)

Ahome sorprendida: No podrías que… porque no lo dices.

Sesshoumaru no podía decirle lo que sentía, eso lo ponía peor, sintió nuevamente como el cuerpo le palpitaba y el dolor fue más fuerte, llevo de nuevo su mano al pecho, mientras más reprimía algo más dolor le ocasionaba, cayó arrodillado, Ahome lo vio así y el miedo se esfumó, ahora estaba más preocupada que nunca.

Sesshoumaru piensa: _Este dolor, porque lo tengo cada vez que oculto lo que siento._

Ahome: Sesshoumaru que sucede.

Sesshoumaru aún algo mal: Estaré bien, no es nada.

Ahome se arrodilla frente a él: Me estás mintiendo de nuevo, algo te pasa y es grave, porque no me lo queres decir.

Sesshoumaru susurra: No te lo puedo decir… no a ti.

Ahome ya sabía lo que le pasaba, pero porque tuvo que ser frente a ella, lo tenía que ayudar, pero que podía hacer, se acerca más a él, tomo su rostro con sus manos, Sesshoumaru levanta la cabeza, ella lo besa y luego lo abraza.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru estarás bien, yo estoy aquí… y no pienso irme de tú lado… nunca.

Sesshoumaru se sorprende y se sonroja muchísimo, que es realmente lo que esa mujer siente por Inuyasha y más aún que siente por él, tal vez solo se lo decía porque no quería verlo mal y si era así que podía hacer.

Sesshoumaru se separa: Ahome, estoy bien… solo me siento un poco extraño desde ayer en la noche.

Ahome: Sabes lo que te sucede.

Sesshoumaru el sonrojo tomo casi toda su cara: Bueno… si lo sé.

Ahome sabía que podía ser pero tenía que ver como reaccionaba: Me lo puedes decir.

Ahora Sesshoumaru tenía un tomate por cabeza, dios como diablos le iba a contar, movió bruscamente la cabeza hacía los lados negándose a hablar de eso, Ahome ya lo aseguro con esa reacción que tuvo y se sonrojo un poco.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru te puede preguntar algo.

Sesshoumaru dudoso: Sí claro.

Ahome: De casualidad, solo casualidad… ¿estás es celo?

Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar gritarle: Pero como diablos sabías de…

Antes de seguir él mismo se tapo la boca, oh por kami se lo dijo, ahora no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, estaba bastante apenado, nunca imagino que se lo diría así, Ahome se sonroja más, ya lo sabía y lo confirmó definitivamente con eso.

Ahome sonrió levemente: Para serte sincera, **ya lo sabía.**

Sesshoumaru la mira sorprendido: ¿¿Ya lo sabías??

Ahome sonrojada: Sí.

Sesshoumaru confundido y algo apenado: Pero como fue… como lo supiste.

Ahome: Por como actuabas, mi amiga Sango es una exterminadora de monstruos y sabía algo de eso… y bueno me dijo como podías llegar a actuar en frente mío.

Sesshoumaru mira hacía abajo: Ya veo, pero sabes que puede pasar verdad ahora que estamos… solos.

Ahome: Si lo sé, y la verdad… parte de mí quiere que pase.

Sesshoumaru la mira de nuevo: Sabes lo que puede pasar verdad.

Ahome sonríe: Si lo sé.

Sesshoumaru: Pero porque, si tú… (Su tristeza es muy notaría) amas a Inuyasha.

Ahome: Eso creí pero… deje de amarlo hace mucho tiempo, lo único que quedaba era un hueco en mí corazón por el dolor que tenía al saber que nunca me iba a corresponder… y desde que tu me hiciste dar cuenta de que yo valía la pena, no pude dejar de pensar en ti.

Sesshoumaru sentía el corazón agitado: Eso… ¿es cierto?

Ahome: Sí lo es, también me di cuenta de la persona que amo en verdad, (Pone su mano sobre la de él) a ti.

Sesshoumaru sonrojado: Eso significa que…

Ahome: Te amo…

Sesshoumaru se sintió feliz de oírla, la recostó en la sábana que lo cubría poniéndose sobre ella, comienza a besarla en el cuello, ella gimió al sentir su toque, él lamió su dulce piel, luego se separo un poco de ella.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Quieres que te haga mía esta noche?

Ahome se sonrojo ante tal propuesta, se acercó a su boca y lo besó, él lo toma como un sí, le sube la camisa lentamente contemplando cada parte de su blanca piel, ella se sonrojó cuando le sacó la camisa, Sesshoumaru mira con curiosidad esas dos prendas que cubrían escasamente el cuerpo de Ahome, miro primero el sostén, lo subió con cuidado para poder ver los bien formados pechos de Ahome en ese instante sintió un extraño olor que emanaba del cuerpo de la chica, acercó su boca a uno de sus pechos, lo lamió haciendo que el pezón se endureciera y ese olor iba en aumento, Ahome gimió al sentir sus colmillos rozando su pecho, Sesshoumaru cambio de lado e hizo lo mismo con el pecho faltante, después se separa un poco para poder bajar dando besos y lamidas en su vientre, sigue bajando buscando el origen de ese olor que lo estaba excitando y mucho, pero algo lo detiene, todavía tenía puesta es prenda que cubría la parte más íntima de Ahome, la miro interrogante, Ahome no comprendió porque, él acerco su boca al oído de ella y susurro.

Sesshoumaru: Puedo… quitarla.

Ahome no comprendió bien lo que quiso decir, Sesshoumaru bajo sus manos hasta las bragas, ahí lo comprendió pero su sonrojó superaba por mucho a el rojo de la manta, levantó un poco sus caderas y las deslizó un poco, él termina de quitársela, la tenía frente a él, desnuda sin nada que le estorbará, bajo su cabeza hasta el vientre y luego bajo aún más Ahome se apoyó en sus codos y lo detuvo con una pregunta.

Ahome muy nerviosa: ¿Que vas a hacer?

Sesshoumaru en un tono muy lujurioso: Ya veras.

Ahome sonrojada: Pero que… ¡ah!

Ahome cayo de espalda al sentir la lengua de Sesshoumaru tocando su piel con descaro, no olvidaba ni un solo punto de su piel, pero sintió algo sobre su cabeza, Ahome había puesto sus manos e inconscientemente lo presionaba más abajo, él buscó su entrada, la encuentra fácilmente e introduce su lengua dentro, Ahome gritó el nombre de su amado en un orgasmo, Sesshoumaru se embriagaba con sus gritos de placer mientras recogía su néctar.

Ahome excitada: Sesshoumaru, ¡Ah!

Sesshoumaru se detiene y levanta la mirada: Que sucede.

Ahome jadeando: Me dejarías hacer algo a mí.

La miro con confusión, a Ahome se le dibuja una sonrisa lujuriosa la cual hace que Sesshoumaru sienta una corriente eléctrica que le pasa por todo el cuerpo, antes de darse cuenta Ahome lo tira sobre la manta y ahora era ella quien estaba arriba y él abajo, lo besa con pasión, él le corresponde casi desesperado, Ahome se separa de sus labios para bajar a su cuello, Sesshoumaru deja escapar un suspiro, ella comenzó a bajar, le abrió la camisa, luego paso una de sus manos por su pecho, recorrió todo, desde el cuello hasta el vientre, bajo poco a poco su boca a uno de los pezones endurecidos, lo succionó con cariño, Sesshoumaru ronroneo sutilmente y es oído por Ahome, una vez termina con uno empieza con el otro, poco después baja besando su vientre haciendo que él de un gemido leve, llega a la cinta de color amarilla y azul, quiso desatarla pero estaba un poco nerviosa.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru con la respiración agitada: Sucede algo malo.

Ahome: Dime llevas algo debajo de…

Sesshoumaru algo apenado: N… no.

Ahome se sonroja al escuchar eso, por kami que iba a hacer, nunca había visto a ningún hombre desnudo, lo miró de reojo pero al verlo a la cara parecía seguir algo nervioso, se preguntó porque, tomo aire para poder preguntarle que tenía.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru que pasa.

Sesshoumaru: Nada, solo… (La tira y se pone de nuevo encima) quería retomar mi lugar, creo que ya es hora.

Ahome algo nerviosa: Sesshoumaru y… y si me duele.

Sesshoumaru: No dolerá, tranquila.

Ahome: Esta… bien.

Sesshoumaru desata la cinta y se deshace de sus ropas, Ahome cubre sus ojos apenada pero él toma sus manos y las aleja del rostro, le sonríe con dulzura, ella se tranquiliza al verlo sonreír de esa manera, él se acomoda entre las piernas de ella y comienza a entrar en ella, pero algo que no espero, fue que a él también le dolió entrar, Ahome lo ve algo preocupada.

Ahome: ¿Estas bien?

Sesshoumaru: Sí, no es nada. (Piensa)_ Me ha dolido entrar, pero que significa._

(N/A: Algo que Sesshy no recuerda es que ¡¡él también es virgen!!… Dios mío ._.!!; ¬//¬ ejem… ni yo me la creo XDD, u.u bueno, bueno sigamos con el fic)

Sesshoumaru a pesar del molesto dolor comienza a moverse dentro de ella y le agrado, busco la mirada de Ahome, ella estaba sonrojada, también había sentido algo de dolor pero fue muy leve, busco su aprobación para subir el ritmo, ella lo beso tiernamente dándole autorización, Sesshoumaru sube el ritmo y comienza a entrar más dentro de ella, Ahome comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, eso lo excitaba más y la embestía con rudeza, termino derramándose dentro de ella justo en ese instante muerde con cuidado su cuello y ella suspira, ambos estaban en el cielo, Sesshoumaru cae a su lado y la toma entre sus brazos.

Ahome jadeando: Te amo.

Sesshoumaru muy cansado: Y yo también te amo, nunca te separes de mí.

Ahome: No lo haré.

* * *

Hasta aquí llega, pero todo seguira de lo mas bien, o acaso Sesshoumaru recordara algo de su pasado.

Inuyasha se enterara de esto?

Descubriremos esto en los siguientes caps

por ahora byeee!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos los presentes...**

**Jeje me tardado, tengo bastantes problemas, pero al fin pudo venir, aqui les traigo el cap.**

**Diganme la verdad. ¿Creen que Sesshoumaru se olvidaría de Lin tan facil?**

**Lo que esta en _"así"_ son flash back.  
**

**Capitulo 5. Lin…**

Ambos pasan la noche juntos, pero alguien los observaba desde afuera pero nunca osó interrumpirlos, pensaba que si Sesshoumaru era feliz estaba bien, ahora que era libre podía elegir a quien quisiera para amar, pero no quería obligar que le correspondiera, levantó una de sus plumas en el aire y se fue por los fríos cielos, así era, la dama de los vientos optó por nunca molestar a Sesshoumaru, a la mañana siguiente la nevada se detiene, Sesshoumaru es el primero en despertar, vio a Ahome, aún abrazados, pero debían irse antes de que alguien los viera.

Sesshoumaru: Ahome… Ahome despierta.

Ahome bosteza: Sesshoumaru… ya es de día.

Sesshoumaru se pone la camisa: Sí, será mejor irnos… tus amigos se van a preocupar por ti.

Ahome se pone las bragas y el sostén: Sinceramente me gustaría quedarme contigo.

Sesshoumaru se pone el pantalón: Yo quisiera lo mismo, pero no quiero que tus amigos se enteren… de lo que paso entre nosotros la noche anterior, no se lo vas a contar a nadie o si.

Ahome sonrojadísima: Claro que no, esto es algo privado por supuesto que no lo haré.

Sesshoumaru se ríe un poco por su reacción: Bueno, con eso me quedo tranquilo.

Ahome ya vestida: Mejor ya nos vamos ¿no?

Sesshoumaru: Sí.

Luego de unos minutos, ambos salen de la cueva, estaban por dirigirse a donde estaban los amigos de Ahome pero Sesshoumaru se detuvo.

Sesshoumaru: Ahome tendrás que ir sola.

Ahome: Pero porque…

Sesshoumaru: Me mantendré alejado de cualquier otra mujer que no seas tú Ahome.

Ahome: Esta bien. (Se da la vuelta y esta por irse)

Sesshoumaru: Ahome.

Ahome: Que pasa.

Sesshoumaru: Ten cuidado con Inuyasha, no dejes que te use, el también esta en… celo.

Ahome: Descuida, tengo algo para mantenerlo tranquilo.

Sesshoumaru: Bien, volvamos a vernos esta noche ¿si?

Ahome: Claro.

Sesshoumaru la besa: Bueno, te esperare… (La ve algo triste) pasa algo malo.

Ahome mira a un costado: Es que… me da miedo decirte esto.

Sesshoumaru la toma del mentón y la obliga a mirarlo: Ahome me estas asustando, dime que te sucede.

Ahome: Cuando recuerdes todo vas a odiarme… (Lágrimas ruedan por sus mejillas) y a olvidarte de la noche que pasamos juntos.

Sesshoumaru: Eso nunca va a pasar.

Ahome: Eso lo dices ahora pero…

Sesshoumaru la interrumpe: Nunca voy a olvidar esta noche, aún si lo recuerdo todo… nunca podría olvidar este sentimiento.

Ahome: Lo prometes.

Sesshoumaru: Sí.

Ahome: Ojala… nunca olvides esta promesa.

Sesshoumaru: Si al recordarlo todo te pierdo prefiero no recordar nunca y tenerte a mi lado siempre, porque tú lo eres todo para mi Ahome.

Ahome se sonroja: Gracias.

Sesshoumaru: No me lo agradezcas tonta… yo te amo.

Ahome: Yo también te amo.

Sesshoumaru sella su promesa con un dulce y apasionado beso, después de unos minutos Ahome se va, Sesshoumaru se va más al norte para esperar a su amada por la noche pero cuando iba caminando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre, se oculto en las sombras y vio quienes estaban gritando, eran un demonio y una niña sobre un dragón.

- ¡¡¡¡Sesshoumaru donde esta!!!!!

- ¡No me grites al oído chamaca del demonio!

- Entonces llame al señor Sesshoumaru, señor Jaken él esta bien verdad.

Sesshoumaru detrás de unas rocas: Jaken… porque me suena… tan conocido ese nombre.

Jaken: ¡¡Ush!! Lin sabes que el amo Sesshoumaru es muy fuerte y jamás morirá fácilmente.

Lin con lágrimas en los ojos: Por favor que nada le haya pasado al señor Sesshoumaru.

Jaken detiene a A-Un: Lin…

Lin cubre su rostro: Si algo malo le pasó nunca me lo voy a perdonar, por mi culpa lo golpearon… por favor señor Jaken dígame que él va a estar bien.

Jaken a pesar de todo algo que odia es ver a Lin llorar: Tranquila, niña tonta… el amo Sesshoumaru es muy fuerte y jamás nadie podrá herirlo, ese maldito híbrido logró lastimarlo porque el amo se distrajo, además lo hizo a traición.

Lin: Entonces yo no tengo la culpa.

Jaken: No, para nada… Lin créeme cuando te digo esto: el amo Sesshoumaru va a estar bien.

Lin: Espero que si, gracias señor Jaken.

Cuando ambos se alejan y Sesshoumaru sale de atrás de las rocas.

Sesshoumaru: Jaken… y Lin, esos nombres… porque siento que los, recuerdo… quienes son, yo… ellos que son de mí, me duele… porque me duele… no poder recordar… a esa niña… Lin.

_**Sesshoumaru se encontraba tirado en medio del bosque herido y apenas conciente, veía borroso con la vista transformada, escuchó un ruido y se puso a la defensiva y se levantó cuando sintió la presencia demasiado cerca. Quien se había acercado era una pequeña niña, era Lin, lo había visto con mucho miedo pero después se vuelve a acercar con valor en la mirada.**_

_**Horas más tarde, en la noche, Lin vuelve con una gran hoja y arriba un pez cocinado con algunos champiñones, los deja cerca de donde esta Sesshoumaru y esta por irse pero Sesshoumaru finalmente le habla.**_

_**Sesshoumaru: No es necesario que hagas esto, además detesto la comida de los humanos.**_

_**Lin solo lo mira con tristeza ahora que sabe eso debe buscar otra comida. Sesshoumaru estaba con los ojos cerrados hasta que los rayos del sol alcanzaron el bosque, en ese momento sintió nuevamente la presencia de la pequeña que venía acercándose hacía él, pero ahora sentía un ligero olor a sangre.**_

_**Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos pero no la miró: No quiero. **_

_**Lin se sorprendió pero aún así se arrodillo frente a él insistiendo: Hmm…**_

_**Sesshoumaru: Ya te dije que no quiero entiende, (La miro de reojo y la vio golpeada) Dime… quien te hizo eso en el rostro.**_

_**La niña lo miró sorprendida: Ah…**_

_**Sesshoumaru piensa: Con que, es muda eh. (Habla) Está bien, no es necesario que me lo digas. (Voltea a verla y ella sonreía como no había visto nunca, jamás le habían sonreído en toda su vida) Porque sonríes, solo te pregunte como estabas.**_

_**Lin se fue de ahí, una hora después se levantó de su sitio y fue en dirección ha donde sentía la esencia de Jaken, al llegar donde vio que estaba parado en el lomo de A-Un y su dragón dormido, lanzo una piedra hacía la cabeza de Jaken por estar descansado.**_

_**Jaken con un chichón: Amo bonito esta vivo.**_

_**Sesshoumaru molesto: Se supone que estabas buscándome, que haces descansando aquí. (Levanta otra piedra más grande)**_

_**Jaken asustado: ¡¡Hay!! Pues es que… es que yo… ¡¡¡AAAHH!!! (Y termina noqueado por el porrazo que le metieron)**_

_**En ese momento sintió el olor de la sangre humana y en gran cantidad, por una simple curiosidad o jugada del destino Sesshoumaru solo se concentró en una esencia en especial, la siguió hasta que encontró de donde venía, era la niña, muerta, Sesshoumaru quiso alejar su vista de ahí pero al recordar la sonrisa de esa pequeña saco su espada y la revivió sin dar explicación alguna.**_

_**Lo único que hizo ella fue seguirlo, Sesshoumaru solo dio a una leve sonrisa, sentía algo especial… para él era como una hija.**_

Sesshoumaru tenía las manos en la cabeza, sentía un dolor muy profundo, sentía afecto hacía esa niña, pero Ahome era muy importante para él, no sabía que hacer, amaba a Ahome, pero quería mucho a Lin, si iba con una la otra sería infeliz.

Sesshoumaru piensa: Que debo hacer en un momento así.

Mientras tanto en el cielo Jaken y Lin seguían buscando sin poder localizar a su amo, Lin miraba con tristeza el bosque que habían debajo, sus ojos siempre con una gran alegría y muy brillantes ahora estaban apagados y oscuros por la depresión que tenía, su piel radiante ahora era de un tono grisáceo, estaba muy débil y le costaba respirar, Jaken volteo a verla y la sostuvo porque estaba a punto de caer.

Jaken: Ay chamaca que te pasa, A-Un baja, algo le pasa a Lin.

A-Un obedece la orden y desciende en un prado cercano en el cual estaba el grupo de Inuyasha tomando el desayuno, Inuyasha se preparo para el combate pero no sintió la presencia de su hermano, solo estaban sus sirvientes, Ahome se acercó para ver que sucedía y cuando vio a Lin desmayada corrió hasta ellos.

Ahome: Pero que paso con Lin.

Jaken al verla se arrodilló y comenzó a suplicar: Por favor, por favor tiene que ayudar a Lin esta muy débil y no se porque.

Ahome: La revisaré.

Después de media hora Lin empezaba a abrir sus ojos, veía una persona delante de ella, sus ojos se cristalizaron y luego dijo muy débil.

Lin: Señor Sesshoumaru… (Dos grandes lágrimas salieron de sus ojos) perdóneme.

Ahome sintió un fuerte escalofrío: Lin, no soy Sesshoumaru, soy Ahome, me recuerdas Lin.

Jaken: Dudo que te reconozca humana, esta niña cree que por su culpa el amo bonito terminó herido.

Ahome lo mira: Que quieres decir.

Jaken: Hace unos cinco o seis días atrás nos encontramos con Naraku, el amo Sesshoumaru peleo contra él, pero ese bastardo uso a Lin como una distracción y funcionó… mi amo cayó herido por culpa de ese infeliz.

Lin decía sin escuchar lo demás: El señor… Sesshoumaru fue herido… todo… por mi culpa.

Ahome muy triste: Lin…

Jaken: Se lo pido, Lin esta a punto de morir, no ha comido desde que el amo Sesshoumaru se fue.

Ahome: Porque no la obligaron.

Jaken: Lo hicimos, pero ella escupe e incluso vomita lo que le damos… esta niña ya no quiere vivir.

Ahome: No puedo dejar que muera, yo encontraré a Sesshoumaru, y si no lo hago me llevaré a Lin a un lugar donde puedan ayudarla mejor de lo que yo puedo.

Inuyasha: Al parecer te da gusto tener un pretexto para ir con mi hermano verdad.

Ahome se molesta, se acerca a Inuyasha y le da una bofetada: No tienes el más mínimo derecho de reclamarme algo, además tú siempre estás con Kikyou, y no creas que no se nada… porque estas muy mal, se que tú y esa zorra se han estado revolcando… eres una bestia y créeme que tu deseo de ser un taiyoukai jamás se va a cumplir, ¡¡¡yo misma me encargaré de que no se cumpla!!!

Luego de esto Ahome salió corriendo al bosque en busca de Sesshoumaru, en cuanto a Inuyasha, solo se sentó en las raíces de un árbol cubriendo su mejilla golpeada, mientras Sesshoumaru estaba metido en sus pensamientos y no escuchaba los llamados de Ahome, cuando estuvo más cerca logro oírla y trato de ir con ella, pero tenía un mal presentimiento.

Sesshoumaru piensa: Ahome, que habrá pasado.

Ahome gritaba: ¡¡Sesshoumaru!! ¡¡Sesshoumaru donde estas!! ¡¡Sesshoumaru respóndeme, por favor!!

Sesshoumaru intento responder pero sentía que las palabras morían antes de poder abrir la boca, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, ni una sílaba, tenía el presentimiento de que iba a perder una cosa muy importante si iba, pero si no lo hacía también perdería a alguien, sentía los pies pegados al piso, aún así avanzo hacía donde estaba Ahome.

Sesshoumaru sintiendo un nudo en la garganta: Que sucede.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru, por dios te estaba buscando.

Sesshoumaru algo preocupado: Pero que paso.

Ahome: Primero dime si recuerdas a la niña, a la pequeña que siempre te acompañaba, Lin, dime la recuerdas.

Sesshoumaru sintió un nudo mucho peor en la garganta: Sí… son recuerdos muy borrosos, pero si la recuerdo.

Ahome triste: Bueno, entonces esto será más fácil decir.

Sesshoumaru comenzando a preocuparse mucho: Ahome, sucede algo malo.

Ahome sin mirarlo: Se trata de… Lin.

Sesshoumaru: Que le sucede a Lin.

Ahome: Esta muy enferma, necesito llevarla a donde yo vivo… en ese lugar podrán curarla, si no la llevó ahora tal vez… no vaya a sobrevivir.

Sesshoumaru sorprendido: ¡Que! (Baja la cabeza preocupado) No, por favor… dime que tan… que tan mal esta.

Ahome: No lo sé pero su estado es grave, vine a avisarte esto, tardaré la mitad de un día en ir a donde esta el pozo.

Sesshoumaru la miró confundido: ¿¿Donde esta el pozo??

Ahome: Como no recuerdas tal vez no te percataste de que mi ropa es de otro tiempo, vine a esta época por accidente… pero después quise quedarme.

Sesshoumaru: Sí según veo, es cierto.

Ahome: Ahora debo irme, con cada segundo que pasa… la vida de Lin se acerca más a su fin.

Sesshoumaru: Esta bien, pero me mantendré cerca, estoy preocupado.

Ahome: De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Dicho esto Ahome salió corriendo, Sesshoumaru bajo la cabeza, presionó su pecho, sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte, el dolor de la angustia, comenzó a avanzar cuando sintió que las presencias de todos se alejaban, mientras tanto Ahome estaba por hablar con Sango ahora que Miroku estaba sobre A-Un e Inuyasha corría debajo de ellas.

Sango: Sucede algo Ahome.

Ahome: Bueno si Sango, se trata de Inuyasha.

Sango: Que sucede con él.

Ahome: Bueno, Sesshoumaru me dijo que Inuyasha también esta en celo.

Sango sorprendida: ¡¿Que?!

Ahome: Eso fue lo que me dijo él, pero no sé si es correcto lo que dice.

Sango meditando un poco y luego responde: Tal vez sí lo sea.

Ahome confundida: ¿Como? Pero me dijiste…

Sango la mira: Se lo que dije, pero hay algunas clases de híbridos que terminan con la etapa de celo cuando se convierten en humanos, tal vez Inuyasha sea uno de esos híbridos.

Ahome: Oh dios, porque tuvo que ser él.

Sango: Sí, que mal, pero que raro… no esperaba que Inuyasha fuese esa clase de híbridos.

Ahome: Y sí lo es, estará en celo hasta luna nueva.

Sango: Falta una semana para la luna nueva.

Ahome suspira: Bueno, no tengo mucho de que preocuparme.

Sango impactada: ¿Por que?

Ahome: Inuyasha esta utilizando a Kikyou para eso…

Sango la interrumpe: Espera, como sabes eso.

Ahome mira a Inuyasha: Porque… los vi hace un par de noches.

Sango: Ya veo, pero hoy se cumplirá la tercer noche en la cual no se aleja del grupo.

Ahome: No me hago mucho problema, ahora solo quiero ayudar a Lin, eso es prioridad.

El grupo sigue avanzando, Sesshoumaru los seguía muy de cerca, demasiado, estaba realmente preocupado por Lin, Inuyasha siente su presencia y se le hace muy extraño que haya aparecido de repente, solo lo ignoró, pero pronto averiguaría lo que hacía en ese lugar. Han pasado tres horas, la condición de Lin empeoraba y aún faltaba una hora más viaje, Ahome llevo a Lin entre sus brazos vigilando su estado hasta que por fin llegaron a la aldea.

Shippou en el hombro de Sango: Ve con cuidado Ahome.

Ahome: Sí, tal vez este un tiempo largo haya, cuando Lin este bien la traeré de nuevo.

Sango: De acuerdo amiga.

Ahome seria: Sango, Shippou… tienen que contarle a Jaken lo sucedido con Sesshoumaru, se que él y Lin están muy preocupados… (Muy triste) no quiero que sigan así, mira a lo que llego Lin.

Sango: Comprendo Ahome.

Ahome algo preocupada: Que Inuyasha no los escuche, no debe saber esto bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Shippou: No te preocupes Ahome, ese perro menso no lo sabrá.

Ahome: Bien, adiós. (Sale corriendo)

Una vez que esta lejos Sango habla: Sesshoumaru para que nos seguiste.

Sesshoumaru sale de atrás de un árbol lleno de hojas: Sabías que estaba cerca de ustedes.

Sango: Shippou me lo dijo cuando llegamos a la aldea, y si Shippou lo sabe… Inuyasha seguramente también lo debe saber.

Shippou lo mira: Ni siquiera ocultaste tu olor, ve que realmente no recuerdas nada de nada.

Sesshoumaru algo apenado: Bueno, algo si recuerdo… pero no es mucho.

Shippou: Eso lo veo, y por cierto… quítate las hojas de la cabeza.

Sango se aguanta la risa: Pareces un arbusto.

Sesshoumaru se sacude: Es que… (Se le mete una hoja en la boca)

Sango y Shippou: ¡¡JAJAJAJA!!

Sesshoumaru escupe la hoja y se apenó mucho: No se rían.

Shippou: Perdona, es que te vez gracioso.

Sesshoumaru muy molesto: Veamos si te sigues riendo cuando te convierta en mi cena.

Shippou aterrado: ¡¡KYAAA!!

Sango sorprendida: Pero que te sucede.

Sesshoumaru reacciona y apenas se da cuenta de lo sucedido: Yo… lo siento, esto pasa cada vez que me enojo… siento que quiero gritar o en este caso amenazar.

Sango: No me sorprendió mucho de lo de las amenazas pero gritar… eso no lo haces mucho.

Sesshoumaru: Bueno, mejor olvídenlo… esperare a Ahome al lado del pozo.

Sango sorprendida: ¡¡¿¿Como sabes eso??!!

Sesshoumaru: Ahome me lo dijo, iré a esperarla hay, ah… y en cuanto a lo que Ahome les pidió, pueden decirle a Jaken pero que no siga buscándome… quiero estar solo por un tiempo.

Poco después Sango y Shippou vuelven a la aldea, traen a Jaken y le cuentan lo sucedido pero algo que no sabían era que Inuyasha estaba en el techo escuchándolo todo, una sonrisa diabólica se formó en su cara y salió de ahí para buscar a Sesshoumaru, mientras tanto él permanecía sentado en la orilla del pozo, realmente estaba muy preocupado, en ese instante oyó el ruido de las ramas pisadas y luego vio a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Hola hermano.

Sesshoumaru estaba acorralado: ¿Que es lo que quieres aquí?

Inuyasha saca su espada: No finjas hacerte el valiente, se bien que perdiste la memoria.

Sesshoumaru intentó retroceder pero le era imposible: ¿Que?

Inuyasha se acerca: Escuche a Sango cuando le decía todo a tu sirviente, aunque claro… seguro no sabías eso. (Comienza a correr)

Sesshoumaru piensa: No quiero morir, pero mi cuerpo no se mueve.

Inuyasha esta por darle a Sesshoumaru, él ni siquiera pudo ver lo que paso, lo tenía en frente, se hizo un poco hacía atrás y cayó al pozo, Inuyasha fue cegado por una luz que luego se extinguió.

Inuyasha: Imposible, Sesshoumaru no pudo haber pasado… Myoga me dijo que cualquiera que lo intentará moriría, Ahome y yo somos los únicos que podemos pasar.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6. El otro lado del pozo.**

En ese preciso momento Myoga llega saltando hasta la nariz de Inuyasha y como es de costumbre comienza a succionarle la sangre, y como era de esperarse es aplastado como una mosca y cae desinflado en la mano que lo aplastó.

Myoga se infla: Amo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Myoga, justamente iba a buscarte.

Myoga lo mira: Paso algo malo.

Inuyasha: Myoga tú me dijiste que cualquiera que intente pasar el pozo muere, claro esta que Ahome y yo no… pero dime si alguien más puede pasar.

Myoga: Amo Inuyasha yo dije que eso era una teoría, tal vez los fragmentos de Shikon permitan el paso a los humanos, en cuanto a los demonios deben tener un alto nivel para poder pasar… los débiles o no pasan o mueren en el camino ya que su energía es extraída de su cuerpo.

Inuyasha lo aprieta entre sus dedos: Y eso porque no me lo dijiste antes.

Myoga asustado: Es que lo acabó de averiguar hace unos días.

Inuyasha suelta a Myoga: Eso significa que Sesshoumaru pudo pasar, bueno pues yo también voy.

Myoga grita: ¡¡Espere amo!!

Inuyasha como es su costumbre no escucha a nunca y salta para pasar al pozo pero una barrera le impide entrar y aún peor lo lanzó lejos del pozo.

Inuyasha se sienta: Pero que demonios paso.

Myoga salta a su hombro: Es lo que trate de decirle amo, la señorita Ahome puso un campo para que usted no pasará.

Inuyasha furioso: ¡¡¡Y no podías avisarme antes!!

Myoga asustado: Trate de decirle pero usted es muy impaciente.

Inuyasha furioso: ¡¡Eres un maldito idiota!! Ahora dime si Sesshoumaru puede sobrevivir.

Myoga: Me temo que sí amo Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru tiene un nivel muy alto, pero si llega a pasa cuatro veces por el pozo cuando intente la quinta tal vez… muera.

Inuyasha: Tal vez, eso no es nada, dime que tan seguidas pueden ser.

Myoga: Bueno… a diferencia de usted amo, Sesshoumaru solo puede pasar cuatro veces en cinco días, si no espera que pase otros cinco días antes de poder entrar al pozo de nuevo seguramente perderá todo su poder mientras este del lado que vive la señorita Ahome.

Inuyasha: Y cuando vuelva a este lado los recuperará.

Myoga: Es probable pero dudo que sea rápido.

Inuyasha: Entonces las cosas se pondrán interesantes.

Myoga: Amo, Sesshoumaru debe estar con la señorita Ahome, acaso no le importa.

Inuyasha: No, es más… dime que condición puede tener Sesshoumaru ahora.

Myoga: Mmm… como es la primera vez que pasa por el pozo seguramente no tiene fuerzas, su cuerpo no esta acostumbrado a esos viajes.

Inuyasha: Cuanto crees que tarde en recuperarse.

Myoga calculando los días: Seis días como mínimo amo, dudo que se recupere pronto, además por ser la primera vez que pasa al otro lado seguramente recibió daños y deben ser muy graves.

Inuyasha: Entonces no será necesario que vaya, además esa maldita barrera no me dejará pasar.

Mientras tanto Sesshoumaru se encontraba del otro lado, estaba tirado en el fondo del pozo, tenía tres heridas; una herida en la cabeza, otra en el brazo izquierdo y la tercera en la pierna derecha, abrió lentamente los ojos, tenía todo el cuerpo adormecido, intento mover el brazo herido pero el dolor no se lo permitía, logró sentarse después de un rato, miró hacía arriba y vio que el pozo estaba bajo techo, bajo poco a poco su mirada y vio una escalera.

Sesshoumaru débil: Este es… el otro lado… del pozo.

Se levantó tambaleante para tomar la escalera, subió por estas pero al salir del pozo calló al suelo, no tenía energía, solo podía mantenerse despierto, respiraba con mucha dificultad, aún así se levantó de nuevo, llegó a la puerta y la abrió, rastreo el olor de Ahome y vio la casa donde ella vivía, su olor era un poco más débil, pero en ese momento escuchó que alguien subía las escaleras de piedra, era más de una persona, eran tres, Sesshoumaru se acercó un poco más para tratar de verlos. La primera que apareció en su vista fue Ahome detrás de ella venían un anciano, y un pequeño niño más atrás, los tres parecían muy tristes.

Souta preocupado: Hermanita, esa niña estará bien…

Ahome lo acaricia: La hemos dejado en la clínica, estará internada por un largo tiempo.

Abuelo: Pobre niñita estaba sin comer por varios días y lo peor es que tenía pulmonía y no estaba siendo cuidada.

Ahome: Espero que Lin vaya a estar bien.

Sesshoumaru por su orejas sobrenaturales logró escuchar la conversación de los tres, no sabía si buscar el aroma de Lin o llorar amargamente, por su culpa estaba así, se levanta de golpe pero al hacer tal esfuerzo sintió un fuerte dolor en la pierna herida, por muy poco no gritó, pero no lo hizo, aún así uno de los tres llego a oír algo extraño.

Souta mirando el templo: Hermana.

Ahome: ¿Que sucede Souta?

Souta: Yo los alcanzó en un segundo, creo que Buyo se fue al pozo, o si no será otro gato.

Abuelo: Si es otro gato sácalo Souta.

Souta se va en dirección al pozo: Esta bien.

Sesshoumaru ve que Ahome y su abuelo entraron en lo que parecía ser su casa, pero vio a Souta acercarse al templo donde estaba él, se ocultó detrás de una pared pero el dolor de sus recientes heridas lo hizo gemir justo en el momento en el que Souta estaba dentro del templo.

Sesshoumaru piensa: "Oh no."

Souta grita asustado: ¡¡¡Ah!!!

Sesshoumaru de alguna forma llego a tiempo para callarlo poniendo su mano sobre la bocota de Souta: Guarda silencio, soy de la otra época.

Souta: En serio y ¿que haces aquí?

Sesshoumaru: Vine por Lin.

En cuanto Sesshoumaru menciono a Lin Souta se lo quito de encima y le dijo muy molesto: Tú fuiste el que la dejo en ese mal estado, que crees que haces viniendo ahora aquí… no tienes vergüenza, dejaste a esa niña con la salud pésima ¡y ahora te preocupas!

Sesshoumaru muy molesto: ¡¡Silencio!! Ni siquiera sabes lo que me paso, créeme que jamás le hubiese dejado llegar a esto.

Souta serio: Tengo algo de tiempo, comienza a explicar antes de que le diga a mi hermana que estás aquí, y si me haces algo ella si que te va a matar.

Sesshoumaru dedujo por el olor tan similar al de Ahome le hizo saber que realmente era su familiar, claro también se lo había dicho, sabía que lo que decía era verdad, si le hacía algo malo Ahome jamás se lo perdonaría, y también que recibiría un fuerte regaño de su parte por estar en esa época y más aún por las heridas que tenía, se resignó y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido a Souta, omitiendo detalles demasiado íntimos. Souta prestaba atención y se sorprendió bastante al saber lo ocurrido con su amigo "orejas de perro", después de que terminó de hablar.

Sesshoumaru: Estas muy callado.

Souta lo mira: Bueno lo que me contaste me dejo sorprendido en verdad.

Sesshoumaru triste: Entiende, yo realmente quiero a Lin y no quiero que muera.

Souta se sienta: Me doy cuenta de que la quieres como si fuera tu hija.

Sesshoumaru: Solo recuerdo el día que la conocí y que la quiero mucho… los demás recuerdos son algo borrosos, pero tengo el presentimiento de que si recuerdo todo perderé a tu hermana para siempre.

Souta: Estas en un problema.

Sesshoumaru suspira: Así parece… (Sintió dolor en su brazo) ¡Ah!

Souta preocupado: Oye tus heridas son graves, Inuyasha te las hizo.

Sesshoumaru respira con dificultad: No, cuando cruce el pozo aparecieron estas heridas, además que perdí casi toda mi fuerza.

Souta: Tal vez sea mejor que mi hermana te revise.

Sesshoumaru: No, seguro que se va a molestar conmigo por estar aquí.

Souta: Por favor, si mi hermana te quiere mucho, no se enojará.

Sesshoumaru: Supongo, pero tengo una herida en la pierna que no me deja moverme bien.

Souta: Le digo a mi hermana que venga y listo.

Sesshoumaru: Supongo que no tengo otra opción.

Souta se levanta del suelo: Enseguida regreso, aguanta unos minutos sí.

En cuanto Souta se fue Sesshoumaru sintió que la poca fuerza le fallaba de nuevo, la respiración se le cortaba poco a poco, mientras tanto Souta trataba de convencer a su hermana que por cierto ya se había dormido hace un rato, Ahome lo ignoraba porque no le creía pero cuando menciono a Sesshoumaru se levanto de golpe, ella nunca lo mencionó, salió de la cama y siguió a Souta hasta el templo, cuando llegaron a donde estaba el pozo vieron a Sesshoumaru tirado en el suelo, rodeado por un chaco de sangre y luchaba por seguir respirando. Los ojos de Ahome se llenaron de lágrimas, corrió hacía él y comenzó a moverlo desesperadamente para tratar de despertarlo.

Ahome grita: ¡¡Sesshoumaru!! ¡¡Sesshoumaru por favor despierta!! ¡¡Que paso, por favor no!! ¡¡No mueras!! (Comienza a llorar) ¡¡No te mueras por favor Sesshoumaru respóndeme!! ¡¡Te lo suplico!!

Sesshoumaru apenas abrió los ojos pudo ver la imagen de Ahome pero otra vez volvería a perder la conciencia lo único que pudo pensar fue: Perdóname… por preocuparte así… Ahome…

Sesshoumaru despierta de golpe, se sienta pero por ese movimiento tan brusco siente un fuerte dolor en el brazo y suelta un gemido de dolor.

- (Sonaba aliviada) Sesshoumaru al fin.

Sesshoumaru mira a esa persona: Ahome, pero ¿donde estoy?

Ahome: En una clínica.

Sesshoumaru mira el lugar: Pero, como termine aquí.

Ahome: Anoche estaba tan preocupada que sabía que no podía ayudarte mucho así que llame a emergencias y te trajeron aquí.

Sesshoumaru: Ya veo, (Mira que tiene una pequeña manguera en su brazo) ¿Y esto?

Ahome: Eso es suero, los doctores se lo ponen a los enfermos o en este caso a las personas que pierden sangre pero no tanta como para necesitar una transfusión.

Sesshoumaru confundido: ¿Transfu que?

Ahome suspira resignada: Mejor olvidado, cuando este más calmado todo te explico eso sí.

Sesshoumaru: Esta bien, (Mira que su ropa es diferente) ¿Y mi ropa?

Ahome señala una silla: Están ahí, anoche estaba llena de sangre así que la lavaron.

Sesshoumaru la mira: ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡Eso significa que alguien me cambio!!

Ahome: Bueno si, una enfermera de turno te cambio.

Sesshoumaru apenado: ¡¡Ah!! No puedo creer que me hayan cambiado de ropa y yo ni me di cuenta.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru estabas inconsciente anoche, nunca te habrías dado cuenta… además no tiene nada de malo.

Sesshoumaru molesto: ¡¡Como que no!! ¡¡Detesto que me toquen!!

Ahome: Y que pasa cuando yo te toco.

Sesshoumaru: Eres una excepción porque te amo. (Se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que dijo)

Ahome muy sonrojada: No es necesario que me lo recuerdes, eso lo tengo muy claro.

En ese momento entra una enfermera con una bandeja: Jovencita permaneció toda la noche aquí.

Ahome la mira: Sí señorita.

La enfermera deja la bandeja en una mesa: Veo que ha estado cuidando de este joven, estaba realmente mal anoche.

Ahome: Disculpe pero podría dejarnos unos minutos a solas es que acaba de despertar.

Enfermera: De acuerdo, iré a informar que despertó y volveré en unos quince minutos.

Ahome: Muchas gracias.

Enfermera: No hay de que jovencita. (Se va)

Sesshoumaru que solo se había dedicado a escuchar: Ahome este lugar me incomoda.

Ahome: ¿Por qué?

Sesshoumaru: Porque… huele a muerte, (Ahome se quedo helada) aún inconsciente en el momento que me trajeron aquí pude sentir el olor de la muerte, la sangre, las lágrimas, todo… este lugar me hace sentir muy incomodo.

Ahome: Este lugar, es donde viene mucha gente enferma o herida, aquí hacen todo lo posible por las personas que vienen aquí… los doctores hacen hasta lo imposible por salvar a sus pacientes, incluso aunque su vida ya esta jugada y se sabe que hay gran probabilidad de que la persona muera… ellos siguen adelante siempre y cuando allá una esperanza para que sobreviva.

Sesshoumaru: Ya veo, pero… hay veces en la cual no se le puede salvar.

Ahome: Eso es inevitable, pero nosotros los humanos… tratamos de reducir nuestras muertes causadas por la enfermedad o… las heridas.

Sesshoumaru miró a Ahome y se sorprendió mucho al ver esa mueca de dolor que tenía, tenía los puños cerrados, presionando la tela de su blusa, subió la mirada y vio que Ahome se esforzaba para no llorar y desde hace rato estaba mordiendo su labio para apaciguar algo en su interior que lo atormentaba.

Sesshoumaru: Si quieres llorar hazlo… se que hay algo en este lugar que te atormenta, tus ojos me lo dicen.

Ahome lo mira: Sesshoumaru.

Las gruesas lágrimas finalmente salen de sus ojos rodando por sus mejillas, un fuerte sollozo amargo que tenía guardado desde que había entrado a la clínica, Sesshoumaru trata de mover su brazo izquierdo que permanecía vendado, pero sintió una fuerte puntada al intentarlo, aún con el dolor acercó su mano a la mejilla de Ahome y removió sutilmente las lágrimas que seguían cayendo.

Sesshoumaru: Llora lo que quieras, solo recuerda… que me tienes a tú lado para consolarte.

Ahome no pudo más y se lanzó hacía él abrazándolo con fuerza, Sesshoumaru volvió a sentir el dolor molestándolo, pero no le importó, acercó su mano al cuello y descubrió una marca muy rara, para ser exactos era una luna creciente de color rojo intenso, no se había percatado antes de esa marca, su marca, en su Ahome, Sesshoumaru la tomo del mentón y le dio un beso muy dulce tanto que Ahome solo se dejaba llevar, pero ambos se separan al escuchar el toque de la puerta.

Ahome: Adelante.

La enfermera pasa con algunos vendajes y medicinas: Tarde menos de lo que creía, disculpen… interrumpí su charla.

Ahome se sonroja mucho: No, no se preocupe… después seguiré con la "charla", por cierto no me puede decir su nombre.

Enfermera: Mi nombre es Nako.

Ahome voltea a verla: Bueno señorita Nako, (Seria) me podría decir como esta la niña.

Nako baja la mirada: Esa pequeña esta bajo observación desde anoche, tuvimos que conectarla a un respirador artificial.

Ahome: Hay forma de salvarla.

Nako se sentía algo inútil: No sé mucho de ella, pero los doctores dicen que su vida pende de un hilo.

Ahome preocupada: No puede averiguar más por favor.

Nako: Haré lo que pueda…

Nako miró a los dos jóvenes pero se quedo mirando a Sesshoumaru muy preocupada, Ahome también voltea y ve porque la preocupación, Sesshoumaru tenía la cabeza agachada pero aún así su rostro mostraba una angustia muy grande con un pesar que parecía estar cal comiéndolo por dentro, sus manos estaban sangrando, tenía las garras clavadas en ellas, comenzó a temblar débilmente por el horrible sabor amargo que tenía en su boca al haber escuchado eso, justo después salió de la cama, pero cuando apoyo la pierna derecha no pudo soportar el dolor.

Ahome lo detiene: Espera aún no estás bien.

Sesshoumaru no le prestaba atención: Quiero verla… quiero ver a Lin…

Nako curiosa: ¿Lin?

Ahome: Es el nombre de la niña.

Sesshoumaru sintió que la energía se le iba y solo podía susurrar: Ahome… llévame con ella, por favor, solo quiero… verla una vez.

Ahome: Nako crees que pueda salir.

Nako: Eso es imposible, está en mal estado.

Sesshoumaru ya no puede permanecer de pie y cae arrodillado: Ahome por favor… llévame… te… te lo suplico, no me importa… mi cuerpo, quiero verla… por favor solo quiero que sea una vez, por favor.

Ahome siente como Sesshoumaru la abraza débilmente, pero siente algo más que la hace temblar, gotas rozaban sus mejillas y provenían de él, estaba llorando, realmente quería verla.

Ahome: Nako, ¿él no puede salir?

Nako: Ya te he dicho que no, mira sus condiciones.

Ahome: Lo sé pero si no ve a Lin créeme que hará hasta lo imposible para ir con ella.

Nako suspira: Traeré una silla de ruedas para que lo lleves con esa pequeña, pero no más de diez minutos, eso es todo lo que esta a mi alcance.

Ahome: Muchas gracias, Sesshoumaru espera un poco y te llevaré con Lin.

Sesshoumaru dice con un poco de alivio: Esta… bien…

Ahome logra hacer que Sesshoumaru se quede tranquilo hasta que Nako trae consigo una silla de ruedas, Sesshoumaru la mira algo sorprendido, nunca había visto tal cosa, Ahome tomo la silla y se acerco a Sesshoumaru.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru siéntate aquí, si no te llevó así no te dejarán salir de aquí.

Sesshoumaru fastidiado: No puedo ir caminando.

Ahome: No Sesshoumaru, además viste lo que paso cuando intentaste pararte.

Sesshoumaru haciendo pucheros: Es injusto, este lugar es un olor detestable… quiero irme de inmediato.

Ahome: Mientras Lin este aquí no creo que quieras irte, además tus heridas están muy graves y estás muy débil.

Sesshoumaru algo serio: Ya lo sé, pero… no sé cuanto tiempo podré aguantar estar aquí encerrado.

Ahome sonriéndole: No seas así, será por unos días, lo prometo.

Sesshoumaru suspira resignado: Supongo que no hay opciones, está bien… al parecer siempre me convences con esa sonrisa tan dulce.

Ahome lo ayuda a sentarse en la silla, una vez cómodo lo saca de la habitación, al estar en el pasillo, Sesshoumaru siente el olor de la muerte de nuevo, en parte no le agradaba ese olor, pero por otra parte había algo que Ahome no debía saber. Ese olor le excitaba. Sentir esa mezcla de olores que en su época solo pueden ser sentidos en una batalla o en la guerra, le embriagaba, el olor de la sangre derramada, la desesperación, angustia y terror de una persona que lucha inútilmente por su vida y por último el olor de la muerte que reclama lentamente las vidas de las personas. Sesshoumaru sentía como su sangre demoníaca clamaba por salir y matar a cualquier ser que osará ponerse en su camino, sus garras y colmillos comenzaron a crecer mientras sentía que su instinto lo dominaría, se mordió el labio inferior haciendo que sangrará, al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre sus instintos se calmaron.

Ahome que había notado la cortada: Sesshoumaru estas bien.

Sesshoumaru se limpia la sangre: Si, estoy bien… ¿donde esta Lin?

Ahome lo mira preocupada: Quieres volver.

Sesshoumaru: Claro que no.

Ahome se detiene: Esta es la habitación…

Sesshoumaru miro en la misma dirección que Ahome, hay, detrás de la puerta estaba su Lin, sentía su olor pero también de otra persona, que había detectado hace un rato, luego lo confirmó ya que Nako salió de hay con un semblante triste.

Nako: Ah, Ahome, joven Sesshoumaru.

Ahome: Que paso con Lin.

Nako: Pasen, te lo explicaré enseguida.

Nako abre la puerta y entra, luego Ahome empuja la silla donde estaba el "padre adoptivo" de la pequeña, Sesshoumaru sintió como su piel se erizaba al ver que estaba conectada con varios tubos transparentes, y una mascara del mismo material cubría su nariz y boca, un fuerte escalofrío le dio por toda la espalda.

Ahome adivino que lo tenía desconcertado: Desde que llego, Lin no ha despertado… por eso esos tubos están conectados a su cuerpo, gracias a ellos recibe alimento directo en su sangre.

Nako un poco alejada: Si quiere puede acercar al joven Sesshoumaru hasta la pequeña, señorita Ahome hay algo que quiero contarte.

Ahome hace lo que le dijo Nako y se quedan cerca de la puerta: Que quieres decirme.

Nako: Se trata de la pequeña, los doctores dicen…

Ahome trago saliva: ¿Que sucede? ¿Estará bien?

Nako triste: Lo doctores dicen que esta en un coma profundo, esta dormida en un sueño del cual… tal vez nunca despierte.

Ahome susurra: ¡Dios mío!

Nako muy triste: Los doctores dicen que tal vez despierte en uno o dos años, y si no… Nunca lo hará.

Ahome: Oh no. (Piensa) Sesshoumaru ya debió escucharlo.

Nako: ¿Qué sucede?

Ahome voltea la vista hacía Sesshoumaru, lo vio arrodillado frente a la cama con la mano izquierda sobre el rostro Lin, pero la derecha estaba en su pecho, lo sabía, había logrado escucharlas, pidió que los dejarán solos, Nako accedió sin problema pero se quedo detrás de la puerta viendo por una ranura, Ahome se acercó a Sesshoumaru lo vio muy triste.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru: Ahome, es cierto.

Ahome trago saliva: ¿Que cosa Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: Que Lin… no va a despertar nunca más.

Ahome no sabía que decir.

* * *

Ahome le dirá la verdad?

Sepanlo en el proximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7. Despertar… Traición.**

Sesshoumaru se oía más desesperado: Ahome dímelo.

Ahome no pudo más: Sí… (Sollozando) solo un milagro podría despertarla Sesshoumaru, si no… no hay forma de que se salve.

Sesshoumaru no le respondió, solo se presionó más fuerte el pecho, Ahome lo miro muy triste, trata de acercarse más a él, abrazarlo, consolarlo, pero no podía ni siquiera acercarse, no quería verle a la cara, no después de haberle confirmado algo que le dolía demasiado.

Sesshoumaru: Ahome, (Ella lo miró) por favor… quiero estar solo.

Ahome: Pero… Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se levanta con gran dificultad: Por favor, no quiero que me veas a la cara.

Ahome muy preocupada: ¿Pero porque?

Sesshoumaru: Porque… mientras tu me veas yo… no puedo, no puedo llorar sabiendo que estas viéndome, no se porque… pero no quiero que nadie me vea mostrando sentimientos que demuestren que soy débil.

Ahome: Sesshoumaru, alguien como tú jamás sería…

Sesshoumaru la interrumpe muy serio: Ahome… lo que dices es cierto pero, es lo que yo creo… por favor solo déjame un rato… se que es un capricho mío pero necesito que te vayas.

Ahome se da la vuelta: Entiendo, regreso en unos minutos.

Sesshoumaru serio: Ahome… (Ella se detiene) muchas gracias.

Ahome mira para atrás, solo unos segundos antes de devolver la vista hacía la puerta y salir deprisa, Nako ya se había ido por suerte si no se hubieran dado el porrazo de su vida, Ahome se deslizo por la puerta con una opresión en el pecho.

Ahome piensa: Es inútil Sesshoumaru, sentí tus lágrimas pasar por mi mejilla cuando estábamos en el otro cuarto… te escuche sollozar levemente cuando viste a Lin acostada llena de sondas… y ahora que te acabo de ver, me duele tanto el corazón… el verte llorar, Sesshoumaru… por favor vuelve a ser él de antes, tal vez me odies cuando vuelvas a ser él mismo, pero… prefiero verte frío y cruel, a verte destrozado emocionalmente… como ahora.

Mientras Ahome trataba de salir de ese shock, Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado en el borde de la cama, acariciando la pequeña mano de su protegida, sentía que el dolor de su pecho le consumía el alma lentamente, lo recordaba, si recordaba ese dolor, cuando la vio la primera vez ahí tirada en el suelo con la mordida en su cuello hecha por los lobos, era la misma sensación. Los ojos parecían estar hipnotizados en la tenue respiración que la pequeña tenía, claro estaba que una maquina controlaba sus funciones, por simple instinto Sesshoumaru sabía que si le sacaba todas los "tubos" ella podría morir, se sentía tan inútil estando así, se acercó a su rostro y le beso la frente, y luego comenzó a susurrarle.

Sesshoumaru mirándola con tristeza: Lin… por favor despierta, no quiero… (Sentía las lágrimas asomarse en sus ojos) no te quiero perder, eres mi… mi hija, eres muy importante para mí… nunca nadie ni nada podrá ocupar el lugar que tienes en mí… corazón, Lin… (Cerró fuerte los ojos) despierta, te lo suplico.

En ese instante las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en el dulce rostro de la pequeña durmiente, en ese momento Ahome y Nako entran en la habitación, pero era tanta la tristeza de Sesshoumaru que no se percato de sus presencias hasta que su amada poso la mano en su hombro, él volteó y de inmediato intentó secar sus lágrimas pero no podía para el llanto. Ahome lo jala lentamente y lo abraza con ternura dándole consuelo.

Ahome acariciando su espalda: Tienes todo el derecho de llorar Sesshoumaru… que te vean o no, no importa, porque ni tú puedes aguantar el dolor… que tu corazón sufre en este momento, créeme cuando te digo… que se perfectamente como te sientes, así que… desahógate, será lo mejor para ti.

Sesshoumaru no pudo más, se aferró fuertemente a ella y hundió su cabeza en el cuello de su amada, sus ojos ambarinos brillaban por el líquido que había dentro de ellos, además del que ya derramaba, Ahome le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera un niño pequeño, ella sabía perfectamente por lo que su amor pasaba, ella no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas acompañaran a las de él, Nako veía esta escena muy conmovida y triste a la vez, levantó la vista a la pequeña, y noto algo sorprendente, la niña, Lin movía la mano, más que solo moverla, estaba alzándola al aire como si buscara algo o a alguien.

Nako lo ve pero no sabe si es verdad o alucina: Ahome, joven Sesshoumaru… Lin esta, ¡¡¡Lin esta moviendo la mano!!! ¡¡¡Miren!!!

Sesshoumaru se separó de Ahome para poder ver a Lin, y era cierto, su mano estaba levantada en el aire, pero ¿a quien estaría buscando? Ahome supo enseguida la respuesta, sin previo aviso tomo la mano de Sesshoumaru y la acercó a donde la niña había dejado la mano quieta, sus manos se encontraron, la pequeña manita de Lin apretó fuerte la de su protector, Sesshoumaru solo le correspondió de manera suave, y un milagro sucede que no se ve todos los días, la pequeña abre lentamente sus negros ojitos, despertando del sueño que se creía que sería eterno.

Ahome susurro conteniendo su alegría: Lin…

Nako que simplemente no lo creía: Por dios, despertó, (Muy emocionada) de verdad esta despierta… iré ahora mismo a decirle al doctor.

Ahome: Ve Nako, aquí nos quedamos.

Una vez que Nako se fue, Ahome volvió a ver a Lin, miró sus ojos, completamente negros, no quería imaginar que la pequeña estuviera ciega, ¿o sí? por suerte esa suposición estaba errada, la pequeña solo se estaba acostumbrando a la luz de ese lugar, una vez que su vista era clara, miró su mano, y quien la sostenía, era su amo, lo había buscado desde que había desaparecido y ahora estaba con ella, pero había algo muy peculiar en él, algo que nunca había visto… lágrimas en el rostro de su señor.

Lin con dificultad para hablar: Señor… Sesshou…maru…

Sesshoumaru no se había percatado de lo que ella veía en realidad: Lin… mi pequeña Lin.

Lin: ¿Por qué… esta… llorando?

Sesshoumaru se seca el rostro: Ah, bueno yo…

Lin triste: Lin… hizo… algo malo.

Sesshoumaru rió suavemente de forma irónica: Claro que no.

Lin: Entonces… porque… llora.

Sesshoumaru: Porque… estoy tan feliz de verte despertar, de saber que vas a estar bien, del simple hecho… de que sigas en este mundo.

Lin: Pero que… me paso.

Ahome que hasta ahora estaba callada: Cuando las cosas se tranquilicen te lo explicare, solo puedo decirte que estabas muy enferma y los doctores dijeron que tal vez no despertarías nunca más.

Lin: Señorita Ahome… que hago yo… aquí.

Ahome: Te traje a mi época para que te curaran adecuadamente, ahora mismo debe estar viniendo un médico…

Sesshoumaru mirándola: Eso significa que ya debemos irnos.

Ahome: Lamento decirlo pero sí, pero mañana podrás venir a verla de nuevo.

Lin: Porque el… señor Sesshoumaru… no puede… estar con Lin.

Ahome: En mi época las cosas son más complicadas, pero sabes una cosa… si te repones más rápido ten por seguro que podrás ir a ver tú a Sesshoumaru, él también esta siendo atendido, quizá podamos buscarle unas lindas flores para ponerlo de buen humor.

Lin: ¿Es cierto?

Sesshoumaru: Si, tal vez salga después de ti, pero eso lo decide el tiempo.

Ahome: Y Lin, ¿¿que me dices?? ¿Vas a hacer lo que los doctores te digan?

Lin de nuevo comenzaba a sonreír como antes: Sí…

Mientras tanto el la época antigua, Inuyasha trataba de pasar por el pozo, pero no podía destruir el campo de energía, claro estaba que alguien le observa de lejos y justo al lado estaba un ser con una piel de mandril.

- Se ve que es idiota.

Naraku: Pero aún así es perfecto, estas segura de poder darle el afrodisíaco a Inuyasha.

- Claro, será muy fácil… pero lo hiciste como te lo pedí.

Naraku le muestra un pequeño frasco: Tal como lo pediste, sin sabor ni olor, solo funciona con seres vivos así que ya debes saber que no te afectará, además estamos de suerte, ya que la época de celo de Inuyasha aún no acaba.

- Servirá bien esto (Toma el frasco), lo único que necesito es el cuerpo de esa mocosa muerta.

Naraku: Lo que en realidad necesitas son las almas que alberga.

- Exacto.

Naraku: Si todo sale como lo esperamos, finalmente me desharé de mis enemigos, y tú… podrás volver a vivir… Kikyou.

Kikyou: Eso es algo urgente, este cuerpo de barro se esta agrietando con cada alma que traigo las grietas crecen… necesito mis verdaderas almas.

Naraku: Pronto las conseguirás, tú "querido" Inuyasha se encargará de eso.

Kikyou ríe: Él muy ingenuo cree que lo amo, cuando la verdad es que lo odio con todo mí ser… Naraku, es hora de que vaya, aunque… si Inuyasha falla en poseer a Ahome, seguramente vendrá a buscarme.

Naraku algo irónico: Aun no lo perdonas verdad.

Kikyou muy molesta: Como podría, sabiendo que el maldito me utilizaba para descargar los deseos que tenía hacía esa mocosa inútil, cuando lo oí decir el nombre de esa chiquilla quise purificarlo, solo lo hacía conmigo porque no quería lastimarla.

Naraku: Bueno, es hora de que le des su merecido.

Kikyou: Será todo un placer, mi querido Naraku.

Kikyou es elevada por sus serpientes cazadoras y llevada frente a Inuyasha, él apenas noto su presencia dejo el campo de energía, sabía que no podría tomar a Ahome ni ganarle a su hermano ya que no los alcanzaría esa noche, salió corriendo en dirección al norte donde Kikyou había parado para descansar en su espera.

Inuyasha: Kikyou…

Kikyou: Inuyasha, te esperaba.

Inuyasha: Debiste esperar desde hace rato verdad.

Kikyou: Te esperaba en una zona más alejada, pensé que habías captado mi olor.

Inuyasha la toma de las caderas: Seguimos donde nos quedamos.

Kikyou lo abraza por el cuello: De acuerdo. (Piensa) Será la última vez híbrido maldito.

Mientras tanto en la clínica, Ahome había peleado con Sesshoumaru por obvias razones, Sesshoumaru quería irse de ese lugar cuanto antes, pero Ahome no se lo permitía bajo ninguna circunstancia, empezaron hablando y terminaron a los gritos, Ahome había sido retirada por Nako puesto que molestaban a los otros pacientes, ya eran las 10:30 P.M. Sesshoumaru ya estaba más que harto de estar hay.

Sesshoumaru piensa: "No soporto más esto."

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Sesshoumaru se cambia a sus viejas ropas, abre la ventana y salta al vació de la ciudad, con gran velocidad salta de un edificio a otro, pero en un mal calculo pisa mal con la pierna derecha y cae de rodillas, su pierna comienza a sangrar, aún sus heridas estaban más que latentes, solo con un día no podía recuperarse.

Sesshoumaru cubre la herida: "Realmente duele."

La herida seguía sangrando y el dolor seguía aumentando, hasta que, sintió palpitar su cuerpo, sintió como su sangre demoníaca se descontrolaba, sus garras y colmillos crecieron, las marcas púrpuras de su rostro se desfiguraron, sus ojos se enrojecieron dejando más al descubierto su apariencia verdadera. En ese momento un tiroteo se escuchó en las cercanías llamando la atención de Sesshoumaru, una gran cantidad de humo negro y cenizas se hizo presente, los gritos y la desesperación se hacían presentes junto con el olor de la sangre, la piel y huesos quemados; se levantó del suelo ignorando por completo el dolor con aún, algo de cordura, la cual colgaba de un hilo, decidió investigar, con dos saltos ya estaba encima del edificio contrario al que presentaba las llamas.

Bombero: Hay restos de explosivos.

Policía: Esto ha sido obra de terroristas.

En ese momento una gran camioneta negro sale del callejón y de una ventana un hombre comenzó a disparar matando al bombero y a algunos policías presentes, Sesshoumaru observó detenidamente los cuerpos mutilados, rodeados por charcos de sangre.

- "Mátalos…"

Sesshoumaru sorprendido: Que… quien fue.

- "Mátalos… esos hombres son seres malignos."

Sesshoumaru comenzaba a asustarse: ¡Quien eres!

- "Has lo que te digo, mátalos, mata a esos humanos."

Sesshoumaru cubre sus oídos: No lo haré, ¡¡déjame en paz!!

- "Mata a esos humanos, Ahome seguramente estará feliz de que los humanos con energía maligna mueran."

Sesshoumaru: No es cierto, déjame… déjame en paz.

Mientras tanto la gran camioneta negra seguía alejándose con tres hombres dentro de esta, los tres hombres reían en su hazaña, haber explotado un gran hotel, llevando todo el dinero de la caja fuerte, pero en ese instante algo golpeó el vidrio frontal haciendo que la camioneta perdiera el control y chocará en un callejón, dos de los hombres salieron.

- ¡Pero que fue eso!

- No tengo idea, pero al menos tenemos el dinero.

- Y Ying.

- Por favor Lui, esta muerto… se lo merece por imbécil.

Lui: Karl, hermano no seas así.

Karl: Si dejó que la camioneta perdiera el control por un estúpido golpe, merece estar muerto.

Lo que ninguno sabía era que el conductor tenía el cuello fracturado en el momento que perdió el control, en solo fracciones de un segundo le había roto el cuello, de repente ambos hombre se quedan quietos al ver en las sombras a un joven con vestimenta antigua y cabellos plateados.

Karl saca una metralleta: Quien quiera que seas, vas a morir.

Sesshoumaru con voz sombría: Los humanos son más estúpidos con cada generación.

Lui aterrado: Hermano mayor, míralo… míralo bien.

El mayor mira con más detenimiento y su rostro muestra horror al notar las marcas violáceas que denotaban en Sesshoumaru que lo delataban como demonio, Karl comenzó a disparar, pero por el miedo que tenía no daba en el blanco, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sesshoumaru ya estaba al lado del menor con la cabeza del hombre armado, Lui callo de rodillas, el miedo no lo dejaba moverse.

Lui: No… ¡¡no me mate!! (Suplico) ¡¡Por favor no me mate!!

Sesshoumaru solo esbozo una cruel sonrisa que hasta al mismo señor del infierno preferiría morir mil veces antes de ver esa expresión satánica, sin compasión alguna Sesshoumaru descuartiza al humano que tiene en frente, pero detrás de él una mujer de unos cincuenta años lanza unos extraños papeles que se adhieren a la espalda de él, poco después liberan una energía purificadora que lo hacen desmayar, la mujer se acerca y al verle el rostro se sorprende muchísimo.

- No puede ser… es él…


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!!

Finalmente he vuelto...

vine en estos momento porque el 6 de julio "segun parece" va a cerrar todo por la pandemia de la gripe A y como yo no tengo internet en mi casa no habra forma de que venga otro dia, aunque si de milagro hay algo abierto tendre que venir con barbijo y usar guantes...

Bueno en fin, al menos ya se tomaron las cosas mas en serio aqui sobre esa enfermedad y me alegro.

Bueno dejo de hablar que ya todos seguramente se hartaron de mis babosadas, espero que les guste este cap... disfruten!

* * *

**Capítulo 8. Dimenciones cruzadas.**

Ya de mañana, Sesshoumaru despierta con una gran cantidad de energía purificadora a su alrededor que no le permitía moverse, miró de un costado a otro, estaba en una habitación, pero quien lo habría llevado, en ese momento ve que una sombra se acerca lentamente hacía donde se encontraba, trato de levantarse pero una fuerte descarga se lo impidió.

- Será inútil, no podrás moverte.

Sesshoumaru con mucho esfuerzo: ¿Quién rayos eres?

- Mi nombre es Haruki… lamento lo de los pergaminos, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru sorprendido: Como sabías mi nombre.

Haruki: Como no conocer a uno de mis antepasados.

Sesshoumaru: ¡¡Que has dicho!!

Haruki: No te alarmes, Inuyasha es mi antepasado, como eres su hermano también eres parte de mi familia.

Sesshoumaru: Así que Inuyasha… pero con quien.

Haruki: Leí en un pergamino antiguo, que Inuyasha se caso con una joven sacerdotisa con el nombre Sakumi.

Sesshoumaru: Así que… eres su descendiente.

Haruki: Podría decirse, yo soy la bisnieta de Inuyasha, solo han pasado cuatro generaciones después de él.

Sesshoumaru: Eso se debe a la sangre de demonio que aún queda en tus venas.

Haruki: Así que lo notaste, aunque sea poco aún queda algo de sangre demoníaca en mi cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru: Pero dime, que pasó… conmigo.

Haruki entristece la mirada: Eso es algo que me duele decirlo.

Sesshoumaru: ¿Por qué?

Haruki se acerca: Será mucho mejor mostrarte, (Saca un pergamino y los demás dejan de funcionar) acompáñame.

Sesshoumaru ve como Haruki se aleja por el pasillo, la siguió con cautela; mientras tanto en la clínica, Ahome, Sota, y el abuelo estaban desesperados, Sesshoumaru había huido, Ahome no dejaba de culparse a sí misma, se lo dijo mil veces, odiaba ese lugar, no paraba de llorar su preocupación era realmente notable.

Sota: Hermana estas bien, te noto pálida.

Ahome algo tambaleante: Pues no me siento muy… (Cae desmayada)

Abuelo: ¡¡Nietita!! (La levanta) Ahome reacciona.

Sota: ¡¡¡Hermanita que te sucede!!!

Abuelo: ¡¡¡Por favor atiendan a mi nieta!!!

De nuevo en la casa de la extraña mujer de nombre Haruki, había bajado por unas viejas escaleras de madera, Sesshoumaru aún inseguro de confiar en esa mujer, bajo desconfiado, y se sorprende al oler los antiguos papeles, ver las pinturas pegadas en cada pared, bajo hasta el fondo viendo a la mujer de espaldas desplegando una vieja pintura.

Haruki: Acércate.

Sesshoumaru se acerco con algo de desconfianza, admitía que esa mujer era fuerte ya que había logrado inmovilizarlo, miró por arriba del hombro derecho de aquella mujer y se quedo estático al ver esa pintura.

Sesshoumaru: Ese…

Haruki: Eres tú, e Inuyasha esta a tus espaldas en este cuadro.

Sesshoumaru: Pero como es posible, él y yo… nosotros nunca…

Haruki: Con el tiempo las cosas cambian y las rivalidades desaparecen, aunque todavía no es el tiempo… ya pronto podrán arreglar sus diferencias.

Sesshoumaru: Dudo que eso pueda pasar…

Haruki: Tal vez debería mostrarte algo más, que seguramente no te gustara… pero será mejor que ya lo sepas.

Sesshoumaru: ¿De que hablas?

Haruki no le responde, solo se pone a buscar otro pergamino, después de unos minutos saca aquel papel antiguo de su estante y lo extiende en la mesa de metal, Sesshoumaru al ver esa imagen queda completamente horrorizado, en ese cuadro se encontraba él, dentro de lo que parecía un calabozo, atado con cadenas completamente herido, mientras la sangre parecía gotear de verdad, retrocedió unos pasos esa imagen realmente lo había impactado.

Haruki: Te dije que no te iba a gustar.

Sesshoumaru grito: ¡¡¡¡De donde sacaste eso!!!!

Haruki: Con los años recuperamos algunas cosas, esto fue hecho en el territorio de sur, donde se encuentra el pozo devora huesos que conecta los mundos.

Sesshoumaru: Como sabes…

Haruki: Siendo descendiente de Inuyasha, eso es algo que sabemos de memoria en nuestra familia.

Sesshoumaru: Entiendo, y en cuanto a esa pintura… eso paso conmigo.

Haruki: Podría decirse…

Sesshoumaru: Y… (Con un nudo en la garganta) Ahome.

Haruki: Ahome… murió.

En el momento que esa palabra llego al los oídos de Sesshoumaru, sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir, y realmente se le había detenido por tal noticia, comenzaba a ver borrosa, las piernas las sentía muy débiles, Haruki al darse cuenta de la situación se acercó deprisa y sin compasión alguna le golpea el pecho con un pergamino, el papel libero una descarga algo fuerte que hizo le hizo escupir sangre a Sesshoumaru que termino de rodillas en el suelo luchando por respirar.

Haruki: Lamento lo del golpe, pero si no lo hacía ibas a morir aquí.

Sesshoumaru seguía escupiendo sangre aunque era menos que al principio, Haruki sabía que ese golpe fue muy duro para Sesshoumaru, en especial la noticia que le dio, por la crueldad del destino, la muerte de la mujer que más amaba Sesshoumaru moriría.

Sesshoumaru: Dime…lo. (Sintió pesadez en el cuerpo)

Haruki: No te esfuerces en hablar, espera a que tus pulmones se curen.

Sesshoumaru: ¡¡Dime que le sucedió a ella!! (Ese grito le costo más sangre)

Haruki molesta le contestó de manera fría: ¡¡Te dije que no hablarás!! (Sesshoumaru la miró casi suplicante lo cual hizo cambiar la expresión de la mujer) Ah (Suspiro) Te lo contaré solo lo que Inuyasha escribió siglos atrás.

Sesshoumaru: Que… (Piensa) Inuyasha, que tanto tiene que ver él.

Haruki: Mejor siéntate, (Señala una silla) tardare un poco en encontrar ese pergamino, además te servirá descansar un poco más.

Sesshoumaru vio que aquella mujer no mentía, decidió hacerle caso, se sentó y medito con gran dolor, ¿Cómo era posible de que Ahome muriese? ¿Qué sucedió para que eso pasara? Se preguntaba a sí mismo, no, se auto culpaba por eso, pero… tendría oportunidad de evitarlo… por supuesto que sí, haría hasta lo imposible para poder evitarlo.

Haruki: Lo encontré.

Sesshoumaru se levanta de manera brusca y eso no le trajo nada bueno: ¡Ah!

Haruki: Quieres calmarte, volverás a escupir sangre si te mueves de esa manera.

Sesshoumaru se sujeta el pecho: Estoy bien…

Haruki suspira: En fin… Inuyasha describió estas situaciones: "Después de haber vencido al maldito híbrido y haber recuperado la perla, Sesshoumaru se fue de nuestro lado sin importarle nada… la verdad no se que le paso por la cabeza ese día, el haber dejado a Ahome así como si nada fue algo, bueno… demasiado cruel incluso para él, podía darme cuenta del dolor de Ahome con solo verle a los ojos, paso un mes entero y él nunca vino siquiera a verla, a cuidarla, ni nada… sinceramente no se que le sucedió y Ahome finalmente a pesar de lo que hice, decidió irse para siempre…"

En ese momento se detuvo, Sesshoumaru contuvo la respiración unos segundos con la mirada fija en los pies de la mujer, de repente vio caer gotas, subió la vista y vio como Haruki lloraba adoloridamente.

Sesshoumaru se levanta: Haruki… estas bien.

Haruki cubre sus ojos con su brazo: Si lo estoy, vuelve… a sentarte, tengo algo más que decirte.

Sesshoumaru simplemente toma asiento: Continúa por favor.

Haruki: "Hice hasta lo imposible por convénsela, incluso le suplique que no se fuese de nuestra época, aún con todos mis esfuerzos no la convencí… la vi pasar por el pozo esa última vez, sabiendo que no volvería…" (Hizo una pausa) "de lo que me sorprendí al siguiente día fue que mi hermano viniera a la aldea, pero nunca en toda mi vida lo había visto en ese estado, con tantas heridas, tan maltrecho… al principio no se porque pero lo ayude a pesar de que no lo merecía… cuando me lo explico todo, volví al pozo con su compañía pero… ya era demasiado tarde… ninguno de los dos podía pasar…pasamos un mes entero intentándolo los dos, hasta que… yo pude pasar, pero él no… fui al templo donde vivía ella pero… sus familiares… me dijeron: 'Ahome murió hace dos días y fue cremada este día…'"

Sesshoumaru vio que Haruki cayó al suelo de rodillas y cubrió su rostro con sus manos viendo las nuevas lágrimas caer al suelo…

Sesshoumaru: Haruki… (Aprieta los puños) Yo… yo no… (Serio y decidido) no permitiré que eso ocurra, ¡¡¡jamás!!!

Haruki lo mira: Sesshoumaru… (Siente como su garganta le quema) Sálvala… por favor… no permitas que ese maldito destino se cumpla… no lo permitas por favor…

Sesshoumaru: Te lo juro Haruki, juro por mi vida que jamás dejare que Ahome muera… eso nunca me lo permitiré.

Haruki: Sesshoumaru… se que tu siempre cumples tu palabra… si la memoria no me falla, dentro de tres meses para que se cumplirán quinientos años de la noticia.

Sesshoumaru: Así que solo tengo ese tiempo.

En ese momento una energía maligna se siente en toda el área, una extraña aura rodea el hogar de Haruki, pero había algo muy raro en esa presencia, se asemejaba demasiado a la de Sesshoumaru, él simplemente sintió un extraño pesar, algo que le estaba llamando, sin siquiera pensarlo, subió las escaleras y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo fuera de la casa, Haruki a pesar de su edad tenía una gran agilidad, lo siguió hasta afuera, pero Sesshoumaru comenzó a saltar por los edificios.

Haruki: Ah no, de mi no te vas a librar tan fácil.

De inmediato Haruki corre a su cochera y saca su auto para seguir a Sesshoumaru que ya le llevaba mucha ventaja, piso el acelerador y corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, se notaba a grandes rasgos que eso lo heredo del hanyou, Sesshoumaru ya llevaba una gran distancia, se alejaba de la ciudad, rumbo a las montañas, sintió como aquella energía lo guiaba a algún lugar.

Sesshoumaru piensa: Porque sigo esta presencia, es igual a la mía pero… que significa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigía se detuvo unos instantes, luego camino con paso lento hacía una inmensa cueva, dudo bastante para entrar, tal vez sería una trampa, pero ¿de quien? Eso tendría que averiguarlo, estaba por entrar pero una luz entre los árboles le cegó la vista, cuando la luz ceso pudo ver un auto y de él bajaba Haruki.

Haruki: Eres muy veloz.

Sesshoumaru sorprendido: Como has conseguido alcanzarme tan rápido.

Haruki: Te diré que los humanos tienen una mente superior a la de cualquier ser, ustedes como demonios no tenían de que preocuparse pero los humanos han sabido sobrevivir con la ayuda de artefactos que inventaron con el paso de los siglos…

Sesshoumaru observando curioso el auto: Ya lo veo…

Haruki: Dime, de aquí adentro viene la presencia maligna. (Señala la cueva)

Sesshoumaru: Así es…

Haruki: Te parece bien si entramos.

Sesshoumaru: Esta bien.

Sesshoumaru y Haruki entran en la cueva la cual radiaba una gran cantidad de energía maligna y también purificadora, ambas combinadas en esa misteriosa cueva, caminaron por lo que parecía una escalera que llevaba a las profundidades de la tierra, al pisar el primer escalón unas antorchas iluminaron el camino, parecía que alguien los esperaba.

Haruki: Muy extraño…

Sesshoumaru: Es como… si supiesen que vendríamos.

Haruki: Ya llegamos hasta aquí, no debemos retroceder.

Sesshoumaru con sarcasmo: ¿Quien te dijo que iba a retroceder?

Haruki siguió los pasos de Sesshoumaru que iba al frente, muy alerta de lo que podía pasar, al llegar al final de las escaleras sintieron como las energías sagradas aumentaban, aún con eso siguieron avanzando, las antorchas guiaron su camino en la profundidad hasta acabar frente a un espejo muy peculiar, ya que este… no reflejaba a nadie sin importar que estuviese en frente.

Haruki: Parece ser un espejo, pero no refleja…

Sesshoumaru toca el espejo: Es muy extraño…

- Veo que has llegado.

Sesshoumaru retirando la mano: ¡¡Pero qué!!

Haruki: Que sucede…

Sesshoumaru: No lo has oído.

Haruki: No escuche a nadie.

Sesshoumaru: Pero yo… (Mira su mano) quizá sea por eso… Haruki pon tu mano en el espejo al mismo tiempo que la mía.

Haruki se acerca hasta el espejo y posa la mano en el espejo al mismo tiempo que Sesshoumaru: "Lárgate entrometida." Fue lo que escucharon antes de que una descarga de energía maligna alejara a Haruki, Sesshoumaru al ver esto trata de alejarse pero no pudo, vio donde estaba su mano y se sorprendió al ver que estaba siendo absorbido por el espejo.

Haruki: ¡¡Sesshoumaru!!

Sesshoumaru forcejea: ¡¡Qué demonios, no puedo soltarme!!

Haruki: Sesshoumaru… (Saca algunos pergaminos) discúlpame esto te puede doler a ti también.

Haruki lanza los pergaminos que chocan contra el espejo y otros quedan adheridos al brazo de Sesshoumaru, los que están en el brazo comienzan a quemar parte de la piel de Sesshoumaru pero lo desune del espejo, mientras los otros consumen la energía maligna, Haruki pensó que ya estaban fuera de peligro pero una mano salió del espejo y jalo a Sesshoumaru hacía dentro de espejo dejando a Haruki imposibilitada para ayudar.

Haruki corre hacía el espejo: Sesshoumaru… (Es rechazada por el espejo) ¡¡Maldición!!

Mientras en el interior del espejo, una gran oscuridad se concentraba en ese sitio, todo a su alrededor era negro, ni una sola luz, parecía ser el mismo infierno, Sesshoumaru se encontraba flotando en esa oscuridad, mirase a donde mirase no podía encontrar a nadie, nada, pero entonces ¿Cómo había sido jalado?

- Te sientes extraño… aquí dentro no es cierto.

Sesshoumaru: ¡¡Quien rayos eres!! ¡¡Ha que me has traído aquí!!

- Solo deseo hablar.

Sesshoumaru: No se lo que quieras pero no pienso hablar contigo quien quiera que seas.

- Entonces no me dejas de otra.

Un chasquido se escucho en la oscuridad, de repente unas extrañas garras tomaron por sorpresa a Sesshoumaru jalándolo hacía abajo, la oscuridad lo consumía mientras la energía maligna que aquel lugar emanaba dañaba seriamente a Sesshoumaru que solo atino a dar un grito.

Sesshoumaru: ¡¡¡Maldito tramposo!!! ¡¡¡Me las pagaras!!! (Es consumido en la oscuridad)

Entre medio de las penumbras, en el lugar exacto donde Sesshoumaru se había hundido, salió un joven vestimenta del estilo oriental de color blanco con flores rojas en las mangas, con cabellera plateada y ojos dorados que solo estaban perdidos por tanta oscuridad.

- Lo siento… pero es mejor que te acostumbres al sufrimiento.

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Ahome se encontraba tendida en la cama respirando normalmente después de la caída que había tenido, Sota se encontraba a su lado mientras que el abuelo llamaba a la casa.

- ¿Hola?

Abuelo: Hola Kukaru.

Kukaru: Hay papá que bueno que llamas.

Abuelo: Hija, Ahome ha tenido un pequeño desmayo.

Kukaru asustada: ¡¡Que!! Pero que paso ella, esta bien.

Abuelo: Tranquila hija solo ha sido una leve anemia.

Kukaru suspira: Que suerte…

Abuelo: (Serio) Creo que deberías venir aquí…

Kukaru siente un fuerte escalofrío luego habla con la voz temblorosa: Como te atreves… padre, (Grita) ¡¡¡como se te ocurre siquiera sugerir tal cosa!!!

Abuelo: Kukaru… ya han pasado más de cinco años, es hora de dejar el pasado atrás.

Kukaru con la voz ahogada: No puedo… como podría… por mi culpa él… él…

Abuelo: (Molesto) ¡¡Es suficiente!! (Pudo escuchar la sorpresa de su hija) nadie te culpo por eso… sabes bien que hiciste lo posible por salvarlo… como cirujana, no, como medica en todas las asignaturas sabías perfectamente que no se podía hacer nada por él.

Kukaru: ¡¡Eso no es cierto!! (Comenzó a llorar) Fue mi culpa… fue mi culpa… ¡¡¡Él murió por mi culpa!!!

* * *

De quien estara hablando la madre de Ahome?

Quien habra raptado a Sesshoumaru?

Que le sucede a Ahome?

Posibles respuetas y mas interrogantes en el proximo capitulo! nos vemos la proxima!

BYE!!!


End file.
